The Couch & The Bed
by Commander Fiction
Summary: 5xs Kirk Had to Sleep on the Couch & 5xs Bones Had to Share his Bed. Jim and Bones pairing. Set during the academy days. Plenty of whump and humor to brighten your day. Rated T for violence and mild swearing. All around awesomeness. Now Complete. Enjoy!
1. Watch Your Step

A _Star Trek_ Fiction

 _"For the relationship between Bones and Kirk, because they're awesome, but without each other they would be lame. Besides, who doesn't love the two together?"_

The Couch & The Bed

 _5xs Kirk Had to Sleep on the Couch & 5xs Bones Had to Share his Bed_

 **Story 1: Watch Your Step**

He leans back, giving his teeth and good ol' grind. Usually he doesn't drink alone, especially this late at night, but his drinking partner kinda bailed on him. So here he is, drinking-who knows how much-alcohol in an old empty bar.

Kirk gives the mug a swish, watching the beer slosh inside. He chews his lip, his depression sinking in. Today is the greatest day of his life, the day he was born and the day his father died. And here he is all alone, with nothing but the clothes on his back, not even Bones is going to make an appearance.

The Doctor said he would make it, that they could drink until they passed out, but apparently something became more important. But honestly, it's okay, Bones has his own life and he has his. Kirk can live with that, but it doesn't stop the ache in his heart.

The young man shifts, he feels little tipsy. The floor's spinning and the walls seem to close in. He doesn't mind it though; maybe eventually he'll get out of this stupid academy and do something important with his life. Or maybe not. Who knows?

Jim downs the rest of his mug and shoves some cash underneath. He's had enough. Kirk gets to his feet with a drunken stumble, he's 100% sure he's had ten cups too much. Despite his incapacity to walk straight, he manages out the door and into the brisk dark, with the stars bearing down up above.

He stumbles down the concrete sidewalks, making his way to his dorm. It's a bit further out, near the edge of the campus, he likes it that way though, and it's away from most of the bullies.

Each drunken step takes him closer and closer to his dorm, well; at least he thinks he's heading to his dorm. Without realizing his feet take him to his friend's dorm instead. Kirk climbs the stairs without even giving a second thought. He makes it to the third floor and goes to the familiar door.

Jim doesn't even knock, he just invites himself inside. He takes a couple of steps into the dark empty room and collapses, his stomach twists and he gives heave. Liquid rushes from his lips and onto the floor, splattering across the once clean carpet, which he's sure he's gonna have to clean up later.

Shakily the cadet gets to his feet and looks about. In some strange way, his dorm looks different, it's cleaner and the layout has somehow changed. His mind freezes, he's in Bones' dorm! Shit. The Doctor's gonna give him a beating for this.

Kirk eyes glaze over, he's doesn't feel like going to his own dorm, plus he's gotta clean up the mess he's made. With a sigh and plops down on Bones' couch and stares at his puke. He leans back, he'll clean it up in a moment, it's two in the morning, he just wants to rest his eyes for only a moment…

Bones is making his way back to his dorm; it's been a long night of studying. He missed Jim's invitation to drink because he knows the kid will understand that he has to study for upcoming tests. And if Jim doesn't then by God what will the kid understand? Bones shakes his head, Jim will understand, he knows it. He probably should've given the kid a heads up, but he did partly forget about it honestly. It's just been a very long day.

The Doctor sighs and makes his way to the dorm door. He climbs the stairs to his floor and strolls up to his dorm room, which the door is already wide open. He freezes, he doesn't have a roommate and there shouldn't be any inspections going on at three in the morning. Cautiously he steps inside, shutting the door behind himself.

The first thing that hits him is the smell. The room smells terribly of puke and the rank of alcohol. Bones' heart stops. Jim, it must be him.

"Jim? You there kid?" He calls out gently, but there's no reply.

Bones continues his venture forward only to step into a soggy carpet.

"Damn it! Is this puke?" The Doctor grumbles, kicking off his shoes and avoiding the area entirely.

"Lights at seventy." He orders and the lights slowly brighten up to reveal a sweaty passed out Kirk on his couch.

"You got to be joking." Bones mutters and makes his way over.

He places a hand on Kirk's forehead and feels the heat radiating off of his skin.

"Damn kid, you're toasty." Bones says aloud, Jim just gives a moan.

Bones smirks, the kid always got heart, "Just stay asleep kid, I'll take care of this." Bones reassures him.

"Watch your step-I puked on your floor." Jim moans drunkenly and gives a giggle.

Bones rolls his eyes, too late for that, "Thanks for the heads up Jimmy." He whispers and watches Jim's eyes close again.

He smiles, good boy. Slowly he brings Jim into a sitting position and removes his damp shirt. Jim is clammy and looks half starved. His usually toned body seems frail. Bones knows Jim has always been on the skinny side, but hell, the kid's ribs shouldn't be poking out.

With a disapproving glare, he lays Jim back down, putting a pillow beneath his head. Jim gives a comforted sigh and his strained expression relaxes.

Bones throws a thin blanket over his friend and wets a towel and places it on the kid's forehead. Jim might have a fever and a terrible headache, but at least he'll be here for him. The Doctor sighs and cleans up the puke, throwing his shoes into the sink so he can wash them later.

Bones then sits beside Jim, leaning back into the couch. Jim's gentle pants can be heard along with the hum of the fan, it comforts him slightly. Bones decides if the kid needs it, he'll pump the kid full of drugs tomorrow; he's too tired to go back to the medical building to retrieve some.

Shutting his weary eyes, Bones falls into a slumber alongside his best friend…

Bright blue eyes open and close, blinking away some tears. Muggy air fills his nostrils and he gives a hoarse cough. Instantly his head pounds and he regrets his decision to cough.

"Happy birthday kid." Bones greets him, strolling casually into the room, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and worn robe.

"Thanks." He groans, covering his eyes with the croak of his arm.

"How's the head?" Bones asks, standing over him with two cups of coffee. "Want some?"

"Yes, thank you. And my head is exploding." Jim replies, sitting up with stiff muscles and taking the brown mug from the Doctor's grasp.

"For headaches, you probably shouldn't drink caffeine, but what the hell? It's your birthday. The whole campus is off celebrating today." Bones announces, expressing himself with the wave of his arms.

"Yeah, but they're not out celebrating my birth, that's for sure." He grumbles in reply, taking a gulp of coffee and nearly spitting it out.

"Sorry, I have no creamer so it's just straight up black." Bones explains, "And I guess you're right, they're not celebrating you, but you can pretend they are." Bones jokes, but his mood is falling quickly.

"Thanks Bones for taking me in-" He starts, "You invited yourself in," Bones corrects, "and for the coffee, but I think it's time for me to head back to my dorm. I'm sure my roommate is wondering where I am." Jim continues, placing his feet onto the floor.

"Jim, your roommate hates you; he locks you out and uses you as a personal punching bag." Bones points out with a disapproving smirk.

"Whatever." He mumbles and Bones' expression changes.

"You don't have to go Jim. I get it, this is a tough day to go through, especially with everyone constantly reminding you, but you don't gotta go through it alone." The Doctor says, sitting beside him.

"I don't wanna intrude." He replies pathetically, but it's too late, once the Doctor's mind is set, there's no changing it.

"You're not intruding on anything, plus, I'm your CMO, you're not going anywhere with a temp of hundred-one degrees." Bones says and Jim chuckles.

"Guess you're right," Jim mutters, "I'm always right," Bones corrects wrapping an arm around his frame.

"And you gotta eat more, I'm already Bones, we don't need a Skeleton." The Doctor jokes, but Jim's head hangs slightly.

"Hey, look kid, I'm sorry. Just playing with you." Bones apologizes quickly, he can't even begin to imagine what the kid is going through right now.

"No, you're fine Bones. You're right, I need to eat more…" Jim says and Bones nods his head.

"I'll grab some cake when I go out to get some med supplies." Bones informs him, glancing over at the hazy blue eyes.

"How come you didn't show?" He asks, meeting Bones' gaze.

Bones sees the despair in his eyes. He should have been there for the kid. His heart sinks, that was the only night Jim will ever actually need him to be there, and he wasn't there. He failed his friend.

"Look, I'm sorry kid, I guess I just got distracted-it won't happen again though." Bones explains and Jim's head nods.

"Its fine, and I'm sure it won't." Jim responds, the old smirk sparking back onto his lips.

"See, today's not gonna be too bad. Well, you do gotta clean my shoes because I did clean your puke." Bones laughs and Jim looks at him.

"I puked?" He asks, his tongue glazing over his lips.

"Yeah and I stepped in it!" Bones exclaims and gives the kid a playful punch.

Jim laughs, "Of course you're the one dumb enough to step in it."

"Well hey, at least I don't barge into my friends' dorms uninvited." Bones retorts defensively.

"Bones, you're so antisocial, I can't even get you to come to my dorm!" Jim is giggling now.

Bones smiles, this is one of the few times Jim will be like this, especially on his birthday. The Doctor is just glad he got to see it and next time he's gonna watch his step.


	2. Super Senses

A _Star Trek_ Fiction

 _"For the relationship between Bones and Kirk, because they're awesome, but without each other they would be lame. Besides, who doesn't love the two together?"_

The Couch and The Bed

 _5xs Kirk Had to Sleep on the Couch & 5xs Bones Had to Share his Bed_

 **Story 2: Super Senses**

Bones is pacing back and forth, wearing out the carpeted floor on a stormy day. His anxiety is bursting through the roof. His stress levels are at an all time high. On top of all of that, he's extremely pissed something not even James T. Kirk wants to deal with.

That stupid bastard is the reason he's like this in the first place.

The Doctor keeps pacing, his thoughts overwhelming him. Of all the things that could happen, how come this has come up? And all from a simple message, the recording keeps playing over and over again in his head.

 _"Hey Bones… it's Jim, *coughs* is it alright if I swing by your place? Heheh, I know you don't like it when I come in unannounced *coughs*. Well I'm comin' anyways so deal with it… I'll be there in a…little bit."_

Then the message goes dead. It's been over an hour sense Jim sent that messaged, and the kid still hasn't come up yet. The nagging in his gut tells him to go look for his friend. But he keeps stopping himself, Jim always gets himself into messes, the kid needs to learn…but at the same time, even if he'll never admit it, Jim is fragile, he needs to be showed that he's loved, that he's not worthless.

That's how this friendship thing works, Bones needs help getting over his ex-wife and Jim just needs some compassion, the things that he should have received from his mother and father, which both were absent.

Bones' senses keep telling him to go out there and find the kid. He gives in, he can't just do nothing.

Grumbling some complaints, he bundles up, throwing a coat on and some gloves, for the storm clouds are thickening and it looks like it's about to get snowy.

Bones heads out of the dorm building and begins to search in areas where he might find Jim. He starts by searching through bars, classrooms, bathroom stalls, and places he's found the cadet to hideout before. But he comes up with no luck. He's starts to regret his decision to search for Jim as it begins to snow on him.

His teeth chatter slightly as the wind and snow get to his bones. He groans and continues his search, going to Jim's dorm this time.

Bones is about halfway there when a head of blond hair catches his attention. He looks over at the direction his eye caught it and he sees the kid. Jim's sitting upright against a dormant tree. He's only wearing a pair of white boxers and his body looks like it's been beaten black and blue.

Bones rushes over to his friend and immediately takes off his coat and wraps it around Jim. The kid is icy cold in the morning air, his lips blue and his lap covered in snow.

"Oh my god Jim, what have they done to you?" Bones gasps, as he sees the various cuts and bruises dancing about the kid's body.

"Alright, c'mon, you're coming home with me." Bones tells him, scooping Jim up into his arms.

Bones grunts, the kid's heavier than he thought. Jim must be made out of solid muscle.

"Leave me alone…I didn't kiss her…" Jim moans, starting to thrash in the Doctor's arms.

"Jim what did you get yourself into this time?" Bones grumbles, his pace quickening as Jim begins to panic more and more.

By the time Bones reaches his dorm room, Jim's fighting his arms, still caught in his delirious state.

"It's alright Jim, it's me, Bones." Bones tells him, setting him down on the couch.

Jim keeps kicking out, his chest heaving. Bones' is forced to pin him down momentarily until he can get the kid coherent.

"Jim, look at me. Come on kid, open your eyes." Bones encourages, grabbing Jim by the wrists and sitting on the edge of the couch, wedging Jim between him and the fabric cushions.

"I didn't do it…" Jim mumbles, continuing to struggle against Bones' hold.

"It's alright Jim, I don't care, just open your eyes for me." Bones replies, trying to coax the kid out of it.

"I want Bones…Bones…" Jim moans pleadingly, letting a whimper escape.

"I'm right here Jim, I'm not going anywhere." The Doctor says reassuringly.

Jim just whimpers, his legs still kicking into the couch cushions and his arms resisting Bones' grip.

"Easy Jim, easy, it's over. They're gone." Bones keeps trying, but it's pointless, Jim isn't snapping out of it anytime soon.

Bones sighs and gets up, leaving Jim to thrash around as he grabs his medical kit, which he now keeps in his dorm since the last incident. He pulls out a sedative and makes his way back over. The Doctor sits back down on the couch and presses the hypo into Jim's neck. Once he's heard the hiss of the injection, he sets the hypo onto the table and watches Jim slowly fade away until he falls still.

He relaxes slightly; finally the kid isn't kicking him. Bones decides to skip class today; he wants to be around when Jim wakes. The kid might wake up a little confused and when he's confused he's either going to harm someone or himself.

Bones goes about his day as he waits for Jim to awake. He straightens up his dorm and does some homework, all the while still lingering within the presence of the couch. His mind is beginning to worry, it's been four hours and Jim still hasn't made the slightest movement.

The boy is completely still; the only sign of life in him is the muffled hum of breath going through his nostrils. His skin is deathly pale and his body is tattered with bruises, lumps, and cuts.

The Doctor decides that he might as well treat the kid now; he'll probably be easier to handle asleep than awake.

Bones walks over to him, throwing the blanket back to reveal his shirtless frame. He grumbles as he pushes the kid over onto his back. The kid's heavy for crying out loud!

Bones starts off slowly by patching up the cuts and applying ice to the bruises. He doesn't have anything to advanced so if he really wants to treat him he'll have to take him to the medical facility, which he's 110% sure that Jim will be pissed if he does.

Bones pauses when Jim moans. The Doctor freezes completely up, either the kid will wake up peacefully like an angel, or he'll wake up kickin' and screamin', there's no in between. And this time, he woke up kickin' and screamin'.

Jim starts to open his eyes and immediately he bolts upright, almost crashing heads with the person standing over him. The only thing he can remember is getting the crap beat out of him, so his only option is to get up and run.

Quickly he pushes off the soft cushions and runs for the door, only to be met by a strong pair of arms. The arms wrap around him tightly and his hand-to-hand combat kicks in.

"Jim! Stop it's me, it's Bones!" The Doctor exclaims before he can throw a elbow to the face.

He freezes, his heart pounding in his chest. His tense muscles relax and he sags in the Doctor's arms. Bones eases his grip on him and spins him around so they can face each other.

Jim doesn't meet the Doctor's intense gaze, his head just drops.

Bones heart stops, for once he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know how to fix this. What comes next only seemed natural.

Jim slid his arms around Bones' chest and pressed his head under the older man's chin. Bones is only frozen momentarily before giving into it. With a smile the Doctor returns the hug by wrapping his arms around the kid.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you Jim." Bones apologizes, placing a hand in Jim's blond ruffled hair.

Jim just gives a moan as his muscles ache and his bruises start to hurt.

"Lemme get you back on the couch." Bones tells him and begins to lead Jim back over.

Gently he eases the kid down and throws the blanket back over his shivering frame.

"Thanks." Jim mutters, his blue eyes already fluttering closed.

"Anytime kid." Bones replies, ruffling Jim's blond hair.

"How'd you find me?" Jim asks, peaking up from underneath the blanket.

"Oh I dunno, maybe after you scared me half to death with that message and then I ran around like a madman looking for you." Bones explains and Jim chuckles softly.

"Hmm, sounds to me you got some super senses or something." Jim mumbles, eyelids drooping.

"Super senses huh?" Bones says, sitting himself beside Jim.

"Yeah, kinda like a mom senses. You can tell when your child is in danger." Jim murmurs with a smile.

"Are you implying that I am your mother? Jim, there's several problems with that assumption-" Bones laughs and Jim cuts in, "No-no-no, eww no! No, I'm just saying your super senses are kinda like mom senses."

"Great, that makes feel so comforted." Bones grunts sarcastically.

"Just sayin'." Jim grumbles and drifts off.

"Yeah, why don't you just shaddup already." Bones jokes, fixing the blanket over his friend.

He gives a gentle sigh and steps back, admiring his work. Jim might be a tough bastard, but sometimes he swears Jim acts like an eight year old boy.

With a smirk he shakes his head, "Super senses my ass."


	3. It's Just A Scratch

A _Star Trek_ Fiction

 _"For the relationship between Bones and Kirk, because they're awesome, but without each other they would be lame. Besides, who doesn't love the two together?"_

The Couch and The Bed

 _5xs Kirk Had to Sleep on the Couch & 5xs Bones Had to Share his Bed_

 **Story 3: It's Just A Scratch**

Jim is dunking down about the normal amount of alcohol. He's only got four glasses down when he realizes someone has been eyeballing him for the past half hour. He smirks; the guy probably just wants his money. With a grin he downs his fifth and orders his sixth. It's only a matter of time before he becomes downright drunk.

Where's Bones? Who knows? The Doctor's been quite busy lately, something about semester one finals coming up and he should be studyin' his ass off as well. But Jim being Jim, said screw it and walked off for a drink. Plus, he's pretty sure he can pull the A's without studying.

Jim chuckles to himself; just thinking of his friend lightens his mood. It's been a long day, plenty of training and sprinting to next classes because Bones says if he's late to any more classes he's gonna hypo his ass to the twenty-fourth century. And he believes it.

Giving a sigh, he starts at his sixth drink, taking small gulps at a time. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the man slowly making his way over from the back of the bar. He rolls his eyes, if he has to deal with one more of these guys, he's gonna throw a fit.

The man slides in next to him, sitting on the stool to his left. Jim clenches his fists, he's a bit tense but he eases when he sees the man just order another drink.

"Drink here much?" Jim asks, casting the man a weary glance.

"Huh?" The man grunts, taking the glass from the bartender.

"Do you drink here much?" Jim repeats, swiveling around to face the man.

"Not usually. Got a problem with that pal?" The man grunts, giving him a threatening glare.

Jim grinds his teeth, "No, no I don't."

"Good." The man mutters and returns back to his drink.

With a disgusted hummpf, Jim gets to his feet and makes his way to the restroom. He weaves between people, trying not to trip over their feet. When he enters the restroom he sighs, his paranoia is getting the best of him.

Jim walks over to the sink and washes his face, splashing up the cool water against his pale face. He looks at himself in the mirror; he almost doesn't recognize the face staring back at him. Jim looks pale, his beard growing in as rough patches.

He wipes his face off and looks back into his reflection, he doesn't look much different. No surprise there.

There's a rustle behind, he takes a glance over his shoulder and sees the same man enter the restroom. He quickly casts his gaze away, back down at the sink. The man ignores him momentarily, taking care of his own business.

Jim is walking out the door when a hand places itself onto his shoulder. He spins around sharply only to be face to face with the stranger.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" Jim asks, biting down on his tongue, holding back anything he might regret later.

"Yeah, you can. You're Jim Kirk right?" The man asks, and Jim's heart pauses for a split second.

"Yes, that's me." He replies suspiciously, "What's it to you?"

"My father says your daddy was an asshole." The man informs him.

Jim clenches his fists. No more fighting, no more fighting. Bones is gonna kill him if he throws another punch. Oh my god he might throw the first punch.

"It's all a matter of opinion." Jim responds, trying to keep his demeanor.

"They say he was a coward. Losing his marbles in a matter of minutes." The man continues as Jim starts to spin around to walk away.

He pauses, releasing a breath, "Just walk away Jim, just walk away." He tells himself silently.

"You're a coward just like your father! I heard you were so bad your mother left you and became a prostitute." The man mocks, giving a chuckle.

Jim turns around and hell yes, he's gonna throw the first punch, but without much luck. The man easily sidesteps it and kicks him in the rear. Jim crashes into the wall and spits out a glob of blood welling from his bottom lip.

"What did I ever do to you?" Jim snaps, brows furrowing together.

"Everything. C'mon, we all know you get special treatment. The superiors love you, you're like their little class pet." The man sneers, fists raised.

"Jealousy? So that's it? You got to be joking." Jim whines as a fist flies at his face.

He ducks quickly and the hand crashes into the tiled wall. The man yelps in agony and Jim takes advantage of the moment. Grabbing a handful of brown hair, he throws the man's head down and knees upward and as the man stumbles back he throws a left-handed punch across the jaw. The man collapses to the ground with a moan.

"That'll show ya." He mutters triumphantly and turns his back to stalk away.

His fatal mistake, never turn your back on the enemy.

He's halfway to the door when something slides into his ribcage. His breathing pauses and he lets out a gasp. Hot breath pants against his face and he casts a glance back. The man is pressed up behind him, twisting the dagger into his side.

"This will show you." The man replies coldly and pulls the dagger out.

Jim stands there, blood filling his mouth and seeping from his wound. The man washes the dagger off and shoves him into one of the stalls. Jim stumbles and falls over, crashing on top of the toilet. The man laughs and shuts the door, leaving him alone.

Jim's frozen, chills running down his spine. His body begins to shake and his world starts to fade. No, he has to stay awake, he can't lose consciousness, Bones will kill him if he isn't there for class in the morning.

In shock, Jim gets to his feet and shoves some paper towels onto his stab wound. He spits out his own blood into the sink and calls it good.

Despite his deathly pale skin, and the crimson blood seeping down his shirt, he manages to escape the bar without too many whispers and worried glances.

He stumbles out into the sidewalks, avoiding larger groups of people and taking the back way to his dorm. When he finally reaches his place, he feels like he's going to pass out. His head is spinning round and round.

Jim pushes the doors open and climbs the familiar steps into his dorm. He reaches his room and tries the door; it's unlocked for once, what a surprise.

With a grunt, he half crawls half stumbles inside, ignoring the littered garbage all over the floor. Jim crumples onto his bed and slowly his eyes close and he falls unconscious.

It's three in the morning; every normal person is asleep, including the good Doctor Bones. He's sound asleep, snoring actually. Bones has no plans of waking up anytime soon, but unfortunately he has a friend named James T. Kirk.

Sleeping snuggly, he's awoken by loud pounding on his door.

"Go away Jim!" He snaps angrily, rolling over and shoving a pillow over his head.

He doesn't want to deal with another drunken Jim on his front porch.

"Uhh, actually this isn't Jim; it's his roommate, Francis." Francis calls out.

"Yeah, hell, what do you want Francis." Bones snaps as he gets to his feet and walks to the door.

"Well actually it's about Jim." Francis chuckles nervously outside the door.

"What does he want?" Bones asks, opening the door open to reveal Francis.

Francis is taller than Jim and his muscles ripple when he moves. Damn.

"I think he got into another fight." Francis replies, running hand through his sweaty hair.

"Good for him." Bones grumbles and starts to slam the door when Francis stops him.

"Look, you're McCoy right? Because he's been crying for you for the past two hours and I'm tired of it." Francis snaps and Bones reopens the door.

"What happened, is he hurt?" Bones asks, grabbing Francis by the shoulders.

"As I said before, I think he got into a fight and yeah I think he's hurt, I had to scrub his blood off of the floor." Francis replies sarcastically and Bones' eyes widen.

"Dear god man! There was blood and you didn't even check on him?" Bones gasps, and pushes past Francis to head to Jim's dorm.

"I tried; he wouldn't let me touch him! He just kept saying Bones over and over again. And I figured it must be you because you're the only person he hangs out with." Francis explains, speed walking to keep up with the Doctor's quick pace.

"Both of you are gonna be in so much trouble when this is over." Bones grumbles and quickens his pace.

It doesn't take long for the pair to burst into Jim's dorm room, the smell of blood and puke lingering in the air.

"Damn it, did the idiot puke again?" Francis mutters under his breath and Bones rolls his eyes in disgust.

Bones walks into Jim's bedroom, the sight of the kid makes his heart stop.

"Jim?" Bones calls out softly, approaching the bed.

"Damn it Bones, what are you doing here?" Jim groans.

Bones walks up beside him, the kid is curled in around himself, his arms are wrapped defensively around his abdomen, clutching his side with a wince. Jim's eyes are red and his skin is frighteningly pale. His frame shakes every few seconds with tremors that work its way through every inch of his body.

"What am I doing here? Well shit Jim, I dunno, maybe because you've been crying for me for the past couple of hours. Your kind roommate woke me from my slumber and told me that you needed me. So hell Jim, what am I doing here?" Bones snaps and he can see Jim flinch and maybe even mentally as well.

"I didn't ask for you at all. I'm fine." Jim groans, another shiver wracking his body.

"Bullshit." Bones growls, crossing his arms.

"I'm be-being serious Bones. I didn't ask f-for you." Jim stutters, his breathing quickening.

Bones rolls his eyes and looks over at Francis who just leans against the doorway and glares at Jim.

"Okay, I might've exaggerated. But hey, I'm not putting up with this shit." Francis informs them.

"Yeah neither am I." Bones says sarcastically and gazes back over at Jim.

"Alright, enough with the charades, you can either stay here with your lovely roommate or you can come with me back to my dorm. Where, hell… I'm probably gonna throw your ass into medical. I don't care; it's up to you Jim." Bones tells him, but even before he said it he knew Jim's answer.

"I'm f-fine, it's just a scratch." Jim mumbles, curling into a tighter ball.

Bones' teeth clench. Jim can be a stubborn ass sometimes.

"Alright then, I'm leaving." Bones says and begins to stalk off with Francis on his heels.

"Wait, Mister McCoy!" Francis runs after him and Bones turns around at the door.

"Please, it's Doctor McCoy. Mister makes me sound old." Bones grumbles.

"Oh, okay. Doctor McCoy. You can't be serious. I'm not keeping him here. He's thrown up four times since he's gotten here and what if he gets worse? He can spend one night here, but after that I'm kicking him out." Francis tells him, crossing his arms.

"Well, that's Jim's problem, not mine." Bones snaps and slams the door behind himself.

Francis stands there momentarily, mouth gaping. He can't believe it, some friends they are.

Jim squirms in the sheets, trying to get comfortable without aggravating the stab wound. Francis walks into the room, his expression completely annoyed.

"You moron, Kirk. That was the one and only time I was gonna help you." Francis sneers, glaring over at him.

"Yeah, thanks for the help." Jim grumbles, shrugging off the glare.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Francis pries, eyes narrowing down on his skull.

Jim hesitates slightly, this is Francis not some kind roommate that actually cares about his wellbeing.

"C'mon Kirk, tell me." Francis says, coming closer to him.

"Because… It's none of your business." Jim replies, but Francis keeps getting closer until he's standing over him.

"Is it because you might get kicked out of the academy?" Francis asks; a smirk on his lips, "Too many bar fights ehh?" Francis adds after a moment's pause.

"How'd you-" Jim stutters, "Everybody knows Jim, rumors go around quickly," Francis explains, the grin getting wider.

"Look, Jim, pal. If you're not out of this room in two hours, I'm going to drag you into medical and report this. Got it Kirk?" Francis threatens, towering over him.

"You wouldn't." Jim snaps, a tremor passing through him.

"I will if you're not out of here in two hours." Francis corrects him and stalks off gleefully.

Jim sighs, sinking into the sheets. Well shit. He's screwed.

He rests for about an hour before he finally decides to sit up. He has to get to Bones' dorm and apologize his ass off until he can get the Doctor back on his side. Sitting up is quite difficult and standing is even harder. Francis just sits back and laughs as Jim stumbles out the door and slams it behind himself.

He tumbles down the stairs until he reaches the bottom. With a huff he climbs to his feet and limps out the doorway of the dorm building. He winces with each step and his teeth start to chatter with the brisk morning air. The sun still isn't out so the campus is lit with tall lampposts.

Cussing under his breath, Jim makes his way slowly to Bones' dorm. Shit, why'd Bones have to be so far away? Luckily no one's outside to notice him, otherwise he would've been stopped and escorted to medical.

He throws up when he reaches Bones' building, muttering a complaint then continuing inside the dorm. He'll deal with it later.

Jim makes it to the stairs and groans as he realizes has to make it to the third floor. Clenching his teeth shut, Jim climbs up the first few steps, but collapses on the eighth. He coughs painfully into his black shirt and ignores the new bloodstains. Jim grips his right side tightly and continues up the steps. Each step is more painful than the last and by the time he reaches the third floor, he's winded.

Stumbling to Bones door, he's about to knock when the door swings open to reveal the worried Doctor.

"Bones." Jim groans, swaying and crumbling to the ground.

"Jim!" Bones yelps and catches him before he can hit his head on the ground, bringing the kid back onto his feet.

"Shit Jim, you look terrible." Bones informs him with a chuckle.

"C'mon, lemme get you inside." Bones says and walks him to the familiar couch.

Bones plops him down and shakes his head with disapproval.

"Alright, let's see this scratch of yours." Bones mutters and digs out his medical supplies.

Jim just moans, sprawled out over the dirty couch.

"Stop your whining, just hold still." Bones tells him and cuts Jim's shirt off.

Jim's frame shakes slightly at the Doctor's touch. The wound is bad. The stab is round like the person who did it twisted the knife and turned his insides into spaghetti. Blood is slowly leaking out and pus is building up around the edges. The skin around it looks yellowish already.

"Great Jim, just great." Bones grumbles, using a flashlight to get a better look.

"You should've came to me sooner, idiot." Bones lectures, digging out more supplies.

"C-couldn't." Jim stammers, his body coursing with tremors.

"How come?" Bones inquires, rubbing disinfectant around the wound.

"Th-throw m-my ass, in-to medic-cal." Jim mumbles, trying to stop his hands from shaking.

"It's alright Jim; I'll warm you up in a sec. And what's so bad about receiving medical attention properly?" Bones grins, looking around for a blanket.

"Ki-kicked out, academ-my." Jim stutters, his breathing becoming more ragged as he panicked more.

"Oh, well shit Jim." Bones gasps, guilt settling into his heart.

It makes sense now. That's why he was so set on staying at his dorm.

Bones chews his lower lip, "Too many fights kid?" He pries; Jim just nods his head in response.

The Doctor then gets up and snatches a blanket from his empty bed. Thank god for no roommates. He returns moments later and makes Jim sit up slightly so he can drape the blanket around his shoulders. He then eases the kid back down slowly and Jim releases a sigh.

The kid's tired; his tank has been long empty. It's incredible how he even got here in the first place. Physically it shouldn't be possible; but then again, it is Jim Kirk here.

"Alright, well you just rest kid, I gotch'you now." Bones soothes, brushing Jim's face gently before returning to his work.

"Thanks Bones…" Jim grumbles and his blue eyes close.

Bones pauses and waits until Jim falls into a slumber to clean out the wound. Fortunately it's not too bad, so he can treat it easily with a lot of disinfectant and a few stitches.

Once done he steps back and watches Jim's chest rise and fall steadily, but the tremors still wrack through his body. With a sigh he goes to his own room and collects a change of clothes for Jim. He picks out some sweats and a basic white t-shirt, which he believes he's never seen Jim in white, so that'll be weird.

Bones stalks back in the room and stands over Jim.

"Alright, you better stay asleep cause I ain't gonna dress ya while your whining like an infant." Bones mutters to himself and brings Jim into a sitting position.

Slowly he pulls off the ripped up shirt and replaces it with his white one.

"Jeez your head is big." Bones chuckles as he fits the collar over Jim's ruffled head.

He then brings each arm through the holes and gives a grunt once he's satisfied with his work.

"Now the pants is comin' off. Dear god I'm glad he's not awake for this." Bones exclaims and starts by pulling off the kid's socks and shoes.

He grumbles as he pulls down Jim's pants to reveal bloodstained boxers.

"No. No-no-no. Hell no." Bones tells himself as he imagines changing Jim out of his boxers, "Nah, he can do that himself tomorrow morning. Oh wait, it is tomorrow morning." Bones adds.

Bones then slides the sweats up Jim's legs and he lays him back down so he can get the waist over Jim's fat ass.

"You need to lay off on the sweets kid." Bones jokes and pauses, man he's really pathetic.

He gives a long sigh once all his work is complete. He then proceeds to roll Jim onto his back and drapes the blanket nice and snug around his shivering frame.

Bones checks the time, it's almost six in the morning.

"Damn it Jim, I have class in almost two hours! Two hours Jim!" Bones growls, dragging his hands across his face.

"Okay, it's alright." Bones reassures himself, starting to pace the room.

"Here's the deal from now on Jim, you bunk in my room from now on, got it kid?" Bones informs the kid, staring at Jim for an answer, but he gets none.

"If you agree with me say nothing." Bones says and smiles when he gets no reply.

"Alright, it's settled, I'll get the paperwork done for you later because god knows you'll never do it." Bones sighs, collapsing to the ground beside Jim's head of golden hair.

"Jim, please don't ever do that to me again. You scared me to death…" Bones trails off, glancing over his shoulder at Jim, watching his chest heave with each intake.

"And don't ever lie to me again Jim, it ain't gonna work in the future because I will drag your sorry ass outta bed… And Jim, last thing, there is no way in hell that I'll ever call that 'just a scratch'!" Bones exclaims.


	4. The Wall

A _Star Trek_ Fiction

 _"For the relationship between Bones and Kirk, because they're awesome, but without each other they would be lame. Besides, who doesn't love the two together?"_

The Couch and The Bed

 _5xs Kirk Had to Sleep on the Couch & 5xs Bones Had to Share his Bed_

 **Story 4: The Wall**

It's second semester, Jim's living in the same dorm room with Bones. It took lots of convincing and favors, but Bones managed to get Jim in the same room. First semester didn't end too long ago, somehow, they both passed, despite Jim's 'no study' logic. Bones is getting used to having the kid around. And even if Jim doesn't admit it, the kid has a routine, he's very particular, not in a bad way, but not in a good way either.

Jim's very edgy, he doesn't like the lights on often, he prefers natural light instead. He doesn't eat while he's alone; he only shoves food into his mouth if Bones is watching him closely with hawk eyes. And if he does eat, he'll only eat standing, like he has to be able to drop the food and run.

Another thing that Jim does, well doesn't do that is, is sleep. The kid never gets a solid night of sleep. Hell, most of the time the kid isn't even in bed. Jim spends most nights doing homework, because he was probably out drinking, or he spends it having intimate sex. Half the time Bones is convinced he has sex with inanimate objects, because the kid is like a wild sex machine and by now he has probably has had sex with every single girl possible on campus. And he doesn't want to picture it with any other alien or gender of any species.

Bones now has plenty sleepless nights as well now, because whenever the kid is home and not up and about, he makes so much noise sleeping. Jim, while sleeping, makes more noise in that state than he does when he's awake for crying out loud! And that's saying something.

The Doctor is too stubborn to get out of bed to check it out, but by now this is the sixth time he's heard this noise, it's a constant thumping sound and he's had enough of it. With raged tiredness, Bones gathers up a robe and clothes himself before leaving the sanctuary of his bed. The exhausted Doctor stumbles out of his room and makes his way to Jim's.

"Jim, can you quiet down? Some people like to sleep here." Bones grumbles outside the door and waits for a reply, but he gets none.

"Jim!" Bones calls out again, this time giving the door a knock.

This time the noise stops and he hears a couple of sighs and shuffling of feet. Right when he's going to turn around, the door swings open and Jim is standing there.

The kid looks sleep deprived. He stands there, shirtless, and despite his muscle tone he looks thin. There are dark bags underneath his blue bloodshot eyes and his golden hair is ruffled in all sorts of directions. Along with plenty of sweat. The kid's feverish that's for sure.

"Bones…?" Jim groans, leaning against the doorway, hand over his face.

"You keep kickin' the wall." Bones explains and Jim blinks several times.

"Huh?" The kid grunts, his head tilted in confusion.

Bones rolls his eyes, "While you sleep, you kick the wall and it's keeping me up all night." Bones says robotically, really wishing to hurry this conversation up so he can head back to bed.

"Oh…sorry." Jim mutters, scratching at his hairline.

"It's all good, just stop doing it." Bones replies and begins to head back to his room.

"Oh, okay…" Jim mumbles and shuts his door somewhat loudly.

Bones grumbles his complaints. Why did he want Jim to bunk in the same room again? The Doctor collapses back into bed with a comforted sigh.

It's not even ten minutes later that he hears the thumping again. Bones eyes peel open. He growls a few cuss words and turns over onto his side, ignoring the kicks. It's not until he hears a scream that he perks up and rushes out of his room.

"Jim!" Bones shouts, bursting into the kid's room.

Jim is curled up into a tight ball, his eyes fluttering open and closed.

Bones approaches slowly, afraid to startle the kid. He creeps up to Jim's bedside and peers down at him. Jim's expression is worried and his lips mutter something unheard. The kid's chest rises and falls faster than a rabbit's. Quite unhealthy.

"Hey, Jim." Bones says, shaking Jim slightly.

Jim's eyes snap up at him and he shies away from Bones, his back pressed up against the wall.

"Woah, woah, easy Jim. It's alright, it's me." Bones tells him reassuringly and Jim's shoulders sag as he relaxes at the Doctor's voice.

"Sorry about that." He replies slowly, rubbing his tired eyes.

"It's fine Jim. Just I'm not getting any sleep around here with you kicking the wall. And there's no way you're getting any decent sleep as well." Bones exclaims and gives a sigh when he sees Jim look away, embarrassed.

Bones smiles gently and sits beside his friend, "Look kid. I'm not gonna ask you what's wrong, hell I don't even wanna know what your dreaming about. But we gotta both be able to sleep at night, okay?" Bones asks, looking at his friend, but Jim keeps his gaze lowered.

"Makes sense." He mumbles, scratching at the back of his head.

"So here's what's gonna happen, I'm going to go back to bed and you can either sleep like a normal person, or sleep on the couch where you can't kick any walls. And if I hear a bunch of thumping one more time, I'm just gonna sedate you. Got it?" Bones grins and Jim nods his head tiredly, still weary and out of it.

"Alright, good." Bones replies and gets to his feet.

But he pauses on his way out and glances back over at Jim. The kid looks fragile, his arms wrapped around his legs and his knees tucked under his chin. He seems so small. How can anyone harm a hair on his head?

Bones swallows back, his heart pounding. He can make things right, he has the ability to do something now.

No, it's too awkward.

The Doctor continues for the door but stops again at the doorway, his head rushing with thoughts and possibilities.

"Jim?" Bones calls out, turning around to gaze back at him.

Jim looks up, the light reflecting off of his blue irises, "Yeah Bones?" He smiles softly over at the Doctor.

God the boy looks like he's eight years old or something.

"I uhh…you know what? Never mind, forget about it. Night Jim." Bones says and rushes out of the room, barely catching Jim's response, "Night Bones."

Bones jumps back into his comfy bed, resting his head down on the overused pillow. He gives a rusted sigh and lets his body sink into the sheets. But his mind doesn't relax, no, all he can see is Jim's defeated look, the little boy who looked up at him so dearly but also with so much pain and misery. The thoughts melt Bones' heart, and that's saying something, for the man has a heart of stone.

Bones should go back in there.

The Doctor lies there for twenty minutes, debating whether he should walk back into Jim's room. The decision is hard, do the right thing, or remain here in his warm, snug bed.

"Ugh." Bones groans and gets to his feet, Jim's face still on his mind.

He strolls into the kid's room and finds him still in the same position. Jim glances his way when he sees the Doctor approach, but doesn't make any signs of moving.

"Hey Jim." Bones greets him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I thought you were asleep." Jim replies softly, meeting Bones' gaze.

"I couldn't sleep with knowing that you're still awake." Bones responds, giving the kid a smile.

"How'd you know I was awake?" Jim pries, grinning back.

"I had a feeling." Bones chuckles and gets to his feet, bringing Jim with him.

"Where we going?" Jim asks as Bones steers him out the door.

"My room." Bones says confidently.

"Wait, umm, Bones?" Jim replies nervously as Bones brings him into his own room and shuts the door behind himself.

Bones stares into his friend's eyes, seeing the slight panic in them.

"Don't worry Jim, nothing crazy is about to happen." Bones laughs, but he can see real relief in the kid's eyes, like even though Bones was joking about it to Jim it's a real issue.

Bones pauses awkwardly for moment; he didn't think he would actually be doing this.

"Well, don't be shy, you can have this half and I'll get the other half." Bones grumbles and jumps into bed.

Jim just stands there, his expression shocked.

"You want me, to sleep in the same bed as you?" Jim asks suspiciously, mouth gaping.

"Uhh, yeah Jim… Look, if there's one thing I know about nightmares, it's that you can't face them alone. You don't have to tell me anything about them, and I don't need to hear what happens or why they're happening Jim. I don't need to know your past or your demons. I just have to be with you now, so I can help you get through it. I'm not asking any questions here because I don't want any answers, the only thing I want from you, is to help yourself. So stop being an infant and get into bed with me." Bones lectures and smiles when he sees Jim move closer to the bed with a grin.

"And if you have any sexual dreams, you can sleep on the floor." Bones adds and Jim chuckles as he slides underneath the covers beside Bones.

"Deal. Bones?" Jim mumbles hazily, already drifting asleep.

"Yeah kid?" Bones grunts, shifting to get comfortable.

"Why are you doing this?" Jim asks, glancing over at him and rolling over onto his side, facing Bones.

"Alright, I'm only saying this once so listen up kid. There's two reasons, one: I really do care about you kid…don't tell anyone I said that." Bones says, looking into Jim's eyes.

Jim laughs lightly, a bright smile on his face.

Bones takes a deep breath before continuing, "And two: because you wouldn't stop kicking the wall damn it!"


	5. Don't Hesitate

A _Star Trek_ Fiction

 _"For the relationship between Bones and Kirk, because they're awesome, but without each other they would be lame. Besides, who doesn't love the two together?"_

The Couch and The Bed

 _5xs Kirk Had to Sleep on the Couch & 5xs Bones Had to Share his Bed_

 **Story 5: Don't Hesitate**

Jim wakes up with a shock. He bolts upright, releasing a large breath. His body is trembling with fear and his skin is coated in a thick layer of sweat. Jim swallows back the saliva in his mouth and takes a few more moments to clear his foggy mind.

It was just a dream. It was just dream, nothing more.

Clenching his teeth, he glances over at the clock. It's 1:55 in the morning. He groans his complaint and swings his legs onto the cool floor. With a grunt he gets to his feet and makes his way to the bathroom, quickly casting Bones' room a glance to make sure his door is closed.

No need for the Doctor to worry.

Jim enters the bathroom, shaking feverishly. He throws off his clothes hurriedly and runs the hot water. He waits until the shower is emitting thick steam to enter its warmth. Hot water streams down his face and back, washing away the sweat but not stopping his body from trembling. He turns up the heat even more, until his body goes numb.

Closing his eyes, he breaths through his nose, something Bones told him to do if he ever started having a panic attack.

His stomach turns into knots. He quivers as his stomach contents go out his mouth and down the drain. He heaves a couple of more times before collapsing onto the floor of the shower, focusing on breathing. He closes his eyes, relaxing himself.

Jim's body is still shaking when there's rapping on the door. Startled, he glances at the doorway, but makes no effort to answer or get up.

"Jim, you okay?" Bones' voice calls out from outside the bathroom.

Jim just shrugs, and then realizes that Bones can't see him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replies hoarsely.

"What?" Bones shouts, still waiting outside the door.

Jim grumbles to himself and turns the shower off and gets up shakily. Panting slightly, he wraps a towel around his waist and opens the door. Bones freaks and shields his eyes, but then realizes Jim isn't revealing anything.

"Oh, okay. Thank god. Thought you were naked for a second there." Bones says aloud, and rubs his eyes because of the bright lights of the bathroom.

"What do you want Bones?" Jim questions, leaning against the doorway heavily.

Bones notices his weakness and eyeballs him. The Doctor's gathering information. Damn, Jim hated living in the same room with a Doctor, there are no secrets. The man could smell an STD on him from a mile away.

"Jim, it's three-thirty in the morning." Bones growls, crossing his arms and giving the kid a scowl.

"Is not, it was around two when I got in the shower." Jim replies defensively, his voice still sounding weak and raspy.

"Well its three-thirty now. You've been running that shower for almost ninety minutes kid." Bones informs him sharply and Jim blinks several times.

"Look kid, I ain't got time to play hokey pokey with you. Just hurry up, get yourself dressed and go to sleep kid." Bones replies and stalks off, wondering if he should do anything medical for Jim.

Jim lets a sigh go and turns to look at himself in the mirror. With his hand he wipes away the steam and stares into his own eyes. They're bright blue, reflecting the low lighting in the bathroom. He smiles lightly and bends down to wash his face with cold water. When he stands up straight again and looks into the mirror, he's startled by the man who meets his gaze.

With a gasp he presses himself up against the bathroom wall and slides down onto his rear, his face in his hands. Jim struggles to breathe, his breaths ragged. He takes several moments to gather his bearings. He isn't quite sure what he just saw there, but the face was familiar.

Cautiously, Jim climbs to his feet, looking back into the mirror only to find his own reflection. He sighs. Who knew finding your own face staring back can be such a relief?

Jim dresses himself quickly and turns the bathroom lights off before walking back to his own room. He pauses briefly outside Bones' door, longing to open it and crawl into bed with the Doctor. But he shakes his head, he can't do that, it wouldn't be right.

Mocking himself for being weak, he barges into his own room and shuts the door. Jim plops down onto his bed but his eyes don't close. No the kid just lays there, thinking about the face he saw in the mirror. He knew that face, that man.

It was his step father.

Frank, yes, it was Frank. He can forget that face.

The thought of the man's name sends shivers down his spine. The things Frank did to him, the scars, the pain, the memories, the daily reminders…

Jim gives a huff and throws his blanket over himself and squeezes his blue eyes shut, but instead of seeing darkness, all he can see is Frank staring back at him. The devilish eyes. The curved lips. He can remember everything, every single detail, detail that he wishes he didn't know.

His breathing quickens and his heart throbs.

Memories slowly leak back in, memories that he had locked away years ago. All the way from the rank of alcohol to the smack of wooden spoon.

A choked sob escapes. He curls in around himself, holding his knees close.

Jim tries to keep his eyes closed, but he can't, they remain peeled. He moans lightly and rises to his feet, only one destination in mind.

Jim strolls out his door and to Bones' room. He opens the door quietly, trying not to disturb the Doctor. Entering silently, Jim closes the door and seats himself against the wall, staring at the sleeping Doctor. He tucks his knees underneath his chin and watches Bones' chest rise and fall with each breath. It reassures him, he's not alone.

His heart aches, he longs to climb into bed with his best friend, he knows that Bones wouldn't mind, but Bones isn't the problem. It's his pride. Something deep down within him doesn't want to admit his fears, his anxieties, his past.

Jim sits there for quite some time, silent rebellious tears slipping down his cheeks. He's hid these things for so long he didn't think they would come back to haunt him. It was so many years ago, why now?

"Jim…? What are you doing here?" Bones voice rasps out, the dark figure sitting upright.

Jim just buries his head in between his knees, arms wrapped around tightly.

Bones sighs and climbs out of bed, sometimes, Jim Kirk is the strangest person and is hard to understand. But there is one thing Bones knows for certain about the kid, in moments like these, never leave Jim Kirk alone, bad things tend to happen.

The Doctor walks up beside Jim and pulls him to his feet. Jim casts his gaze down, not wanting to look Bones in the face.

"C'mon kid…" Bones trails off when he realizes Jim is sobbing.

He's never seen Jim flat out cry. It's strange to him.

Bones chews his lower lip, sometimes there's no need for words. Something Bones will soon understand more and more with Jim Kirk as a friend.

The Doctor ushers the kid into bed with him, using the pillows to help him sit upright comfortably. Bones sits beside him and wraps an arm around him. Jim remains frozen for quite some time before giving into the Doctor's affection.

Jim leans into Bones' hug, an arm sliding around the Doctor's frame and the other one around his stomach. The kid then places his head on Bones' chest, closing his eyes. Bones just smiles in relief and wraps his arms around Jim.

Bones remains completely still. He will always be there for Jim, no matter what the kid gets into. Bones has already failed a person in his life and that person is Joanna, and Bones isn't ready to fail another person. If he can't have his daughter to look after, then he's quite sure Jim will need him as a father figure and as a friend.

Jim has no one in his life, his father is dead, his mother abandoned him, his brother ditched him, his step father abused him, and Bones isn't going to let another person leave Jim's life. It isn't fair to the kid. So whatever happens, whatever physical or mental issue Jim has, he'll be there for him, because it completes the puzzle, Jim finally has someone that cares about him and Bones finally has someone to care about.

With each other, they're complete and Bones wouldn't want it any other way. So yes, he'll remain here until Jim is finished crying his heart out, yes he'll be there when Jim is staining his carpet with blood, yes he'll be there when Jim is puking his guts out all over him, yes he'll be there when Jim is having a nightmare because it's what friends do, and what are friends for if they don't do this for one another?

Bones just grins down at his friend who has fallen asleep with tears staining his cheeks. Bones just wishes next time, Jim won't hesitate.


	6. He's My Idiot

A _Star Trek_ Fiction

 _"For the relationship between Bones and Kirk, because they're awesome, but without each other they would be lame. Besides, who doesn't love the two together?"_

The Couch and The Bed

 _5xs Kirk Had to Sleep on the Couch & 5xs Bones Had to Share his Bed_

 **Story 6: He's My Idiot**

Its summer, the sun is shining, the breeze is blowing, the trees are whistling, the flowers are blooming, it's perfect. What can go wrong on such a beautiful day? Something one would say if they didn't know Jim Kirk.

Jim sees this as the perfect opportunity to get out of town, dragging the good Doctor with him. Bones is quite the complainer when it comes to traveling so he reassured the Doctor that they wouldn't be riding any shuttles today.

With much whining and infantile complaining, he managed to get the Doctor to come with him. Now they were seated at a bar, a strange bar, one of which Bones didn't like. It makes him feel uncomfortable.

Bones glances over at his blond foolish friend who is giving the girl across the bar a flattering wink, one of which girls usually drool over, but not this girl.

"Damn Bones, the girl over there is giving me the devil's glare." The younger man exclaims, taking a gulp of alcohol.

Bones sighs and stares at his confusing friend, "Well damn Jim, lay off on the beer okay? I'm not dragging you all the way back drunk."

"No need, because I'm gonna get laid tonight." Jim says with a wink and Bones gives him a disgusted eye roll.

"That's the last thing I wanted to hear." He grumbles, taking the beer bottle from Jim's hand and downing it in one swallow.

Jim chuckles and orders another beer, "At least I still try, I can't even recount the last time you've had a good night out."

"Jim you don't have to try, you just do. You're like a freakin' machine when it comes to this stuff." Bones corrects, smacking him on the back of the head, this just causes the blond to laugh more.

"Jeez Bones, enough with hitting, you're gonna ruin my hair." Jim jokes, giving Bones a lopsided grin.

Bones relaxes, as long as Jim is happy he's fine with it.

"Alright, take care of my beer; I got a girl to hit on." Jim tells him, sliding him the beer bottle and hopping off of the stool.

Bones just shakes his head in disapproval and takes a sip at Jim's drink.

Jim makes his way through the crowd, heading to the girl which he had given a generous wink to earlier. When he reaches her, he smiles. She's beautiful, long lush brown hair and marble chocolate eyes. Her skin is evenly tan and her smile is softer than an angel's wing. She's flawless.

"Can I help you?" She asks him, batting her long lashes at him.

Jim almost fumbles with his words for a second, "Uhh, yes, yes you can. May I?" Jim asks, pointing towards the chair, she nods her head and he gives a smile.

Bones watches Jim, he's sitting with the girl, chatting away like a little school boy. He rolls his eyes; Jim drags him all the way out here just to talk to girls. What a waste of time. But Bones remains, he's gonna stay until he's sure Jim can't get into any trouble. So with that being said, he's never going to leave, because Jim is always in trouble.

Bones keeps an eye trained on Jim, seeing him take a few of sips from a drink that the girl offered him. They keep talking for a couple more minutes until the girl gets up and gives Jim a wink before heading to the restroom.

Jim gives a lopsided grin and looks over at Bones. The Doctor shakes his head and Jim gives him the thumbs up before getting up from his chair and following the girl into the bathroom.

Bones growls. Great just great. Here he is, drinking alone while Jim is probably making out with a very pretty girl in the bathroom stall. Great. He's already having a terrible day, now he gets this crap?

He looks at his watch, he'll give the kid thirty minutes, then he's gonna drag his butt out of there and they're heading home.

Time slips by quickly, before he knows it twenty-five minute have passed and he's downed three drinks including Jim's. Bones' is silently complaining to himself when he sees the girl exit the bathroom, her hair is messier and his clothes are a bit trashed, but nothing too terrible. He chuckles to himself as he sees the girl leave the bar, looking a little flustered.

Bones sits back and waits for Jim to appear, time passing by. Its three minutes later and Jim still hasn't come out, maybe the kid is straightening up a little? Grinding his teeth, he starts to become anxious as more and more time passes by.

It's been ten minutes, and no sign of Jim. Bones grumbles, exactly the reason why he hates going anywhere with the kid. He gives a huff as he lands on his feet and makes his way to the girls' bathroom.

He pushes the door open and looks around, there's no sign of the kid.

"Jim? You here?" Bones says, looking into the stalls.

"Mmm…" Comes a moan from the back of the room.

Bones shakes his head, "You got to be joking."

The Doctor makes his way over to the source and pushes the stall door open, revealing Jim. The kid is gripping the toilet, trying to keep himself upright. His pants are on the floor and his trousers are tangled up around his ankles. His black shirt is torn and there's blood tricking down the side of his head.

Bones stands there, a scowl on his face, "Rough sex ehh?"

"I-I-I I uhh, I hit m' head." Jim stammers, trying to get to his feet, but his feet keep slipping against the wet floor.

Bones just watches as his friend struggles on the floor, half naked and a complete mess.

"I thought you were usually the one to walk away first." The Doctor grumbles, making no attempt to help Jim.

"No-no-no-no. I hit my head." Jim repeats nervously and keeps trying to stand up but he only fumbles around.

Bones sighs and comes toward Jim.

"No!" Jim yelps as Bones tries to help him, "Stay where you-you are."

"Jim I'm just trying to help you." Bones points out and Jim shakes his head, "Alright, fine, fine, have it your way." Bones says and backs away, hands raised in defeat seeing the fear in Jim's blue eyes.

He steps outside the stall and holds the door closed, "Now hurry up and get yourself dressed, we're going home." Bones orders and a woman enters the restroom and sees him standing in there.

"Uhh, sorry ma'am, my uhh, my…" Bones trails off and looks at the stall and back at the woman, "my son is in there, he uhh went into the wrong bathroom. Sorry."

The woman just nods her head slowly, slightly in disbelief. Bones just stands there awkwardly for several moments, holding the stall door closed for Jim while he stumbles around dressing himself.

Jim then tries to open the stall door but Bones slams it shut, "Bones lemme out." Jim grumbles and the lady looks accusingly at Bones.

"That's his name for me," Bones whispers over to her, "Jim you call me dad remember?" Bones tells him.

"Huh? What…" Jim replies and Bones feels that something's off with his 'son', usually Jim can pick up on the lies and go along with them.

"Jim are you dressed?" Bones questions, hoping Jim wouldn't make it anymore awkward.

"Mmhmm. I-" Jim mumbles and Bones opens the door to see that he's clothed, "Yeah, yeah I know." Bones responds hooking his arm into Jim's and pulling him out of the stall.

Once they step out the woman looks shocked to see a grown man instead of a boy.

"…He's autistic." Bones states almost as a question.

The lady just nods her head and watches the pair leave the bathroom.

Bones grips Jim tightly and leads him out of the bar. Jim remains silent, feet dragging on the ground as Bones steers him through the bar doors and outside into the summer afternoon. The Doctor walks him over to the curb and sits him down.

Taking a couple of steps back, he stares at Jim, waiting for him to explain himself.

"What happened in there Jim?" Bones questions after a long moment of silence between the two.

Jim gazes up at Bones, looking defeated and tired, "I'm not sure."

Bones scowls, "You're not sure? How can you not be sure?"

Jim flinches from the harshness of his voice and brings his knees up under his chin.

"I uhh, I don't really remember what happened." Jim admits, shutting his eyes.

"I see." Bones mutters, staring suspiciously at Jim.

"I'm serious Bones." Jim says, looking up at his friend and Bones just smirks.

"I feel like you just don't want to admit that she got the best of you." Bones laughs and Jim blinks several times.

"Bones I'm being serious I don't know what happened." Jim tells him, but Bones isn't going to fall for anymore lies from this kid.

Jim is always trying to cover himself up, trying to play it off cool. But not remembering what happened? That's a bit of a drag.

"Jim it's not going to work, the gash on your head isn't deep enough to cause any memory loss… unfortunately." Bones replies, giving a peak at the cut at his hairline.

"I'm not lying Bones, why would I lie to you?" Jim gathers to his feet, his stance slightly defensive.

Bones just raises an eyebrow at him, "Jim you lie to everyone, including yourself. Nobody trusts you that's why you have me as a friend because you think I'm a stupid old man who just drowns his sorrows in alcohol."

"Do not!" Jim yelps, his fists clenching.

Bones looks down at Jim's fists then back up at his face, "Really Jim?"

"Why are you like this?" Jim mutters, his eyes full of hurt.

"Why am I like this? Look who's talking, at least I have the sense not to make a fool of myself." Bones retorts and Jim takes a step back.

"I didn't ask for your help Bones, you could've just left me." Jim informs him, muscles tensing.

"Yeah and I didn't ask to be your friend yet here we are." Bones retorts defensively and immediately he wishes he can take it back.

Jim instantly puts up a mental barrier to protect himself, his eyes seem to hold less emotion and his face falls expressionless. The kid is unreadable.

Bones heart begins to ache, what has he done?

"Jim, I-I didn't mean it like that." Bones says, following him as he begins to step away.

"Get away from me." Jim snaps, shoving Bones away.

Bones can only watch as Jim leaves him alone on the side of the street.

"What have I done?" Bones whispers to himself, watching the blond as he slowly makes his way back home.

It's been a week; Bones hasn't seen Jim since that day. He's tried everything, he's looked all through Iowa, he's contacted Pike and he's searched every bar possible, with no luck. The kid hasn't left any messages or even signs of where he might be or who's he might be with. There's little the Doctor can do for him.

Bones is sitting outside, a soft summer's night breeze blowing through, ruffling his brown unclean hair. He's on campus, enjoying the break. Behind him is his dorm room with all of his stuff, including Jim's, the kid never even came back for his stuff.

"Mister-I mean Doctor McCoy!" A voice calls to him and Bones looks over his shoulder, it's Francis.

"Yes Francis?" Bones asks, getting to his feet to meet up with the young man.

"I've been meaning to talk to you for the past couple of days…" Francis starts, shuffling his feet.

Bones rolls his eyes, "Just spit it out kid, I ain't gonna bite."

"Well I saw Kirk a couple of days ago." Francis informs him and Bones immediately becomes more interested.

"Where?" He demands and Francis smiles anxiously.

"He's been with Finnegan lately." Francis replies and Bones' gaze turns into stone.

Bones' mouth gaped in disbelief, "Finnegan?"

"Yeah." Francis confirms and Bones rolls his eyes.

"Why is that?" He demands and Francis shrugs, "Not quite sure. Guess he had nowhere else to go."

"Thanks Francis." Bones replies and runs off, leaving Francis to stand there and stare after him.

Bones' heart pounds, why would Jim be with Finnegan? Finnegan hates Jim; the man beat the living shit out of him at every chance.

It takes him only a few minutes to reach Finnegan's dorm, which was Jim's old one. He enters the building and climbs the stairs to the top floor and heads straight for Finnegan's room. Bursting into the door, Bones scans the room and finds Finnegan sprawled out across the bed, a half dressed girl on top of him. They freeze when they realize Bones is staring at them.

"Uhh just a moment girly." Finnegan grins, letting the girl take the blanket to cover herself.

"Can I help you McCoy?" Finnegan asks, walking up to the Doctor, wearing a pair of boxers and a sweat drenched t-shirt.

"Yes, where's Jim?" Bones orders and Finnegan chuckles.

"Straight to the point ehh?" Finnegan smiles and pops his knuckles, "Why do you need my Jimmy-boy for?"

"Jim isn't a pet Finnegan," Bones growls, rolling his eyes, "Now where is he?"

"Woah, woah Doc, hold up there." Finnegan shouts as Bones tries to get past him.

"Alright, alright, I'll get him for you." Finnegan says, knowing that if Bones is pissed he'll easily pummel him into the ground.

Finnegan backs away and heads into the other room, "Jimmy your friend is here!"

"Bones…?" Comes the suspicious reply.

"What? Uhh sure, yeah Bones is here." Finnegan tells him.

Bones just stands there, by the doorway, giving the girl on the bed an awkward glance. Moments pass and the awkwardness burns into his mind.

"So…" He starts, but then Finnegan reenters the room with his arm wrapped around Jim's shoulders.

Jim looks small, his head down and his shoulders hunched over in defeat.

"Here's your idiot friend." Finnegan exclaims, throwing Jim forward, causing him to crash into Bones' arms.

Jim snags away immediately from the Doctor's touch and casts him a glare. Bones rolls his eyes and snatches Jim's arm tightly so the kid can't fight it and begins to guide him out of the room. Jim doesn't resist, either he's beginning to trust the Doctor again, or he figures there's no point in fighting. Bones has the feeling it isn't the first reason.

Bones keeps his grip tight as he leads him back home, steering him through the dark campus under the night sky. They make it inside and they climb the familiar steps together, making back inside their dorm room.

Once inside the dorm, Bones lets go of Jim and the kid simply plops onto the ground, completely defeated. Bones pauses and turns around. Slowly he kneels down beside his friend, looking into his face. Jim looks beaten, physically and mentally. Both eyes are bruised; his nose looks slightly crooked and there's still dried blood running out of his nostrils. His skin is pale and he looks like he hasn't eaten in days.

"Jim, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Bones murmurs softly and Jim meets his gaze.

For an instant, Bones tenses as he thinks Jim's about to punch him, but instead, the kid lurches forward, arms wrapping around Bones' neck.

Bones gasps, "Jim."

"Bones I'm sorry. I should've come home sooner." Jim mutters, his head buried into Bones' shoulder.

"Don't be sorry kid, I shouldn't have said those things to you, it wasn't right." Bones tells him, closing his eyes tightly.

Bones then pulls Jim to his feet with him and they begin to walk towards his room.

"Yeah well I shouldn't have been such an idiot, that girl totally drugged me with that purple drink." Jim laughs it off, climbing into bed with his best friend.

"Yeah well, you're my idiot." Bones replies and watches his friend chuckle.

"Night dad." Jim murmurs with a yawn.

Bones laughs, "Oh shut up."

Jim starts to giggle like a little school girl, but eventually his laughter dies down.

Bones glances over at Jim, he's sound asleep, gripping Bones' side tightly, "God you're like a puppy."

The Doctor tries to shift away, but Jim subconsciously grips tighter, "Damn it Jim, I'm a Doctor, not a pillow!" Bones growls, but the kid doesn't stir.

Bones just sighs; the kid can be a real pain sometimes, well all of the time. The kid does some crazy stupid stuff and somehow he just has to put up with it, but Bones wouldn't want it any other way. Jim is an idiot, but at least he's his idiot.


	7. That Time of Year

A _Star Trek_ Fiction

 _"For the relationship between Bones and Kirk, because they're awesome, but without each other they would be lame. Besides, who doesn't love the two together?"_

The Couch and The Bed

 _5xs Kirk Had to Sleep on the Couch & 5xs Bones Had to Share his Bed_

 **Story 7: That Time of Year**

Late night parties, early drinks, and sex all afternoon, it's just that time of year. Jim is hyper every day, bouncing off of walls, sometimes literally because the kid is convinced he created his own form of martial arts.

Bones just has to roll his eyes and keep some common sense in the room, because Jim has none.

Sometimes he swears the kid can't put two and two together. Like yes Jim that's toxic gas and no Jim you're not releasing it inside of our room. And then other times it's like no Jim don't put that in your mouth, and goddamn it Jim that's not a toy. And other things not worth mentioning.

Currently the little mischievous devil is reading a book on his bed, lying flat on his stomach, legs crossed, staring fondly at his new read.

It's odd to see him this way, so calm, so peaceful. But then again, that can all change in mere microseconds.

Bones glances over at him and smirks; Jim's been there for the past three hours and hasn't had even a peep out of him. The Doctor grabs his plate of cold nachos and opens the microwave, only to find a lifeless tribble inside.

"Uhh Jim, why is there a dead tribble in our microwave?" Bones calls out, poking at the furball.

Jim instantly springs off of his bed and crashes into Bones, "My tribble! Shit I totally forgot about him."

"You forgot a tribble in our microwave?" Bones laughs, looking at his friend with a scowl.

"Yeah, he's been missing for about a week." Jim replies quite seriously, not noticing Bones' sarcasm.

Bones just watches the kid scoop up the dead tribble with disappointment in his eyes, "Where'd you get that thing anyways?"

"I bought him." Jim replies, brushing the tribble's fur.

"You wasted money on that useless thing?" Bones inquires, following Jim out of the kitchen and towards the couch area.

"It wasn't wasted! Plus tribbles are not useless." Jim objects, pulling out a cardboard box so he can use it as a coffin.

"Name one thing they're good for besides petting." Bones points out.

"Well, uhh, hmmm…" Jim stutters, and finally gives a shrug, "I dunno, but maybe they'll be useful one day, ya'never know."

Bones laughs aloud, "Doubt it."

"Well they do breed like crazy." Jim says, placing the tribble inside the box and packaging it up.

"Do they really? Wow, I really do see a lot of baby tribbles around here." Bones responds sarcastically and Jim rolls his eyes.

"Whatever Bones, you're just jealous." Jim mutters and carries the box over to the counter with Bones on his heels.

"Jealous? Me jealous of you?" Bones exclaims with a laugh.

Jim shrugs, "You're jealous because you don't have a tribble."

"I'm not jealous and neither do you Jim, you killed yours." Bones points out, arms folded across his chest.

"I didn't kill it, I just misplaced it." Jim corrects as he seals the box with tape.

Bones rolls his brown eyes at the kid, "This is why we're never getting a dog."

"Dogs are good to have around." Jim says, satisfied with his boxing skills.

"They're a distraction and they cost a fortune." Bones replies bluntly.

Jim looks at Bones with a smirk, "I still want a dog though."

"I already have one." Bones grumbles and Jim perks up suddenly interested.

"You do?" He asks and Bones scowls.

"Yeah, you." Bones responds, gesturing towards Jim.

"Hey!" Jim exclaims and gives the Doctor a playful punch.

"Damn it Jim, I'm a Doctor, not a punching bag." Bones growls, rubbing his now sore arm.

Jim shrugs and picks up his box, "I'm gonna go burry him. Do you want to come to the funeral?"

Bones just glares at him, a complete scowl on his face.

"I'll take that as a no." Jim says slowly and heads for the door.

"You got that right." Bones mutters as Jim opens and slams the door loudly.

Bones sighs and shakes his head. Sometimes Jim, sometimes.

The Doctor then heads back into the kitchen and heats up his nachos. Once pleased with the temperature, Bones gathers the plate and plops down on the couch, switching the television on.

Jim doesn't return back inside for another three hours and when he does enters; Bones swears the kid looks like he had been crying.

"Somethin' wrong Jim?" Bones asks suspiciously, watching the kid's movements.

"Well I dunno Bones, I was just at a funeral." Jim replies sarcastically and makes his way to the kitchen.

Bones rolls his eyes, "Yeah, for a tribble, I feel like you shouldn't be upset over that."

"Maybe I'm just a sensitive guy." Jim says, giving a sigh.

"Seriously doubt that one." Bones mutters and Jim just shrugs.

"I was very emotionally attached to the little fella." Jim jokes and reaches up into the cupboard for a mug but ends up wincing and clutching his side protectively.

"Jim you okay?" Bones asks, this time with more concern.

Jim just brushes him off with a lopsided grin, "Yup, never felt better."

Bones gives a huff in reply to the classic Jim Kirk smile.

"Yeah okay, I ain't buying that for a second." Bones grunts and hops to his feet, walking over to Jim.

Jim just gives a disgusted expression when Bones stands in front of him, hands on hips.

"Lift up the shirt." Bones demands.

"You can't be serious. I'm fine." Jim snaps in defense.

Bones immediately knows that something's wrong, as soon as Jim gets defensive like that it either means two things, one: something about his past has come up, or two: he just got humiliated.

"Stop being such an infant. Lift the shirt Jim." Bones growls, glaring at Jim, hoping the kid will give in before he has to hypo his ass in the kitchen.

Jim stands there briefly, eyes darting for an escape route, but finds none, "Fine."

"Alright, go ahead then." Bones grumbles and watches Jim grab the seams of his shirt and pull it up under his chin.

Bones clenches his teeth, it's bad. Jim just releases a shaky breath and grinds his teeth when Bones crouches down and examines his abdomen.

Jim's core is tattered with large purple circles and bumps. More than likely cracked ribs and a bruised lung, at the least.

"Jim, who did this…?" Bones asks slowly, feeling the hard lumps forming with each bruise.

Jim just clamps his mouth shut, sorrow forming in his blue eyes.

"C'mon, spit it out." Bones tells him, standing upright and gripping Jim's shoulders.

Jim flinches slightly but he lets his shoulders sag, "It was Finnegan."

Bones bites down on his lip, "Why?" He demands, letting go of Jim.

"I dunno, I guess he doesn't like tribbles." Jim chuckles, offering Bones a smile.

"Alright, well c'mon you need to lie down for a little bit so I can ice those bruises." Bones tells him, hooking his arm and steering him out of the kitchen and towards his room.

"Must I?" Jim complains, letting Bones drag him.

"See it as a way to spend more time reading your book." Bones points out and opens Jim's door.

What's inside causes Jim to laugh and Bones to growl. Inside of Jim's room is at least a hundred tribbles. The furry little balls are everywhere, in his bed, under his bed, in his draws, in his closest, in his boxes, and on any piece of furniture. Just everywhere.

"I guess I won't have to worry about losing a tribble now." Jim jokes and giggles, which only causes his ribs more pain, "Hey Bones, do you see the baby tribbles now?"

Bones glares at the tribbles then back to his idiotic friend, "You're calling the exterminator after this, and if you don't I'll exterminate you." He threatens, slamming the door and steering Jim towards the couch.

"Wait hey!" Jim exclaims as Bones thrusts him onto the couch.

"Jim there's no way in hell I'm letting you sleep in there. God, what if they breed inside of you? What if tribbles start popping out of your ears kid? What then? The good ol' Doctor ain't fixing you then." Bones grumbles, shoving him back down as the kid immediately sprung back to his feet.

"That does seem quite scary…" Jim starts, really thinking about it, blinking several times.

Bones just smirks and shakes his head, "Now off with the shirt, it's time to ice those suckers."

"Alright." Jim grunts and begins to pull his shirt up, but it only causes him to wince and grind his teeth.

"Want help?" Bones offers, taking a step towards his friend.

"No, no, I'm fine." Jim responds, shooing Bones' helping hands away and pulls his head out of the shirt.

Jim just winces and gasps as he tugs each arm out. When he finally has the shirt on the ground he gives a long sigh and sinks into the couch with great comfort.

"Alright, now hold still." Bones mutters and gathers some ice from the kitchen and puts them into bags.

The Doctor then places a bag of ice on each bruise, just shaking his head as Jim gasps with each touch. Bones does feel slightly sympathetic for the kid; Jim didn't do anything to aggravate a fight. The kid was just simply burying his dead tribble.

Once done Bones checks each one individually one last time before leaving Jim to rest on the couch. He can only hope that the tribbles don't escape Jim's room and start appearing in other parts of the dorm. Tomorrow for certain he'll make sure Jim calls the exterminator, and if the kid doesn't, he'll just make Jim kill every single one of those fluffy demons.

Giving a huff, Bones readies some dinner only to return to a sleeping Jim. Bones smiles, the kid looks exhausted, and it doesn't help having all of those bruises either.

Instead of waking him, Bones places his share in the fridge and removes the ice bags from his body. He then eats alone on the ground beside the couch, watching the TV until bed. When he finishes, he glances over at Jim who is still sound asleep.

Bones just smirks and cleans up the kitchen before heading to bed, mentally reminding himself that Jim has to get rid of those damned tribbles.

The Doctor gets into his under garments for the night and slides into bed, relaxing with the cool sheets over him. Bones has a feeling that this isn't going to be the only stupid thing that happens this summer, because it's just that time of the year.


	8. The Biggest Moron

A _Star Trek_ Fiction

 _"For the relationship between Bones and Kirk, because they're awesome, but without each other they would be lame. Besides, who doesn't love the two together?"_

The Couch and The Bed

 _5xs Kirk Had to Sleep on the Couch & 5xs Bones Had to Share his Bed_

 **Story 8: The Biggest Moron**

Summer's coming to an end and school is around the corner, Jim's getting very twitchy. Not only does he flinch at every sudden movement or fast moving shadow, he literally will sit down outside for hours, staring up at the sky.

Every time Bones has confronted him about it, Jim shrugs it off and changes the subject so quickly Bones has no idea what's going on. And that's not it, there's more. During this time of year, as Bones will find out soon enough, Jim tends to do things that he usually wouldn't do it all just because he feels like he must because his break is coming to an end.

A good example of this behavior happened during a summer night. The air was abnormally warm and Jim was having a hard time sleeping. The kid keeps rolling over, kicking off his sheets, flipping his pillow around, and even trying to sleep sideways and hanging off of the edge of the bed, but with no luck.

Jim is bored, extremely bored, he feels slightly pressured. He hasn't done anything amazing this summer and it's already coming to an end, very quickly.

He fidgets as he sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His fingers begin to drum against the mattress, anxious to do something crazy.

He's so wound up, that even having sex at this ungodly hour isn't going to unwind him. No he needs something exciting, something new. His teeth grind as he thinks, fingers still drumming steadily against the bed.

Jim needs something to do. He could wake the Doctor. Nahh, Bones would kill him. He could go out drinking, but he will probably get into a fight and he can't be doing any of that right before the school year.

He sighs, swinging his legs onto the ground and tapping his toes against the floor.

Something to do, something to do…

Muttering complaints, Jim gathers to his feet and dresses quickly, throwing on a shirt, pants, and some socks and shoes.

Walks out his room and shuts the door behind himself quietly, casting Bones' room a weary glance before heading for the front door. But he pauses halfway there, he turns around and runs into the kitchen, tearing through the pantry until he successfully finds the popcorn.

He sticks the bag into the microwave and pops it and runs out the door with it while it's still hot.

Jim runs through the hall, making sure he closed the front door before sprinting down the stairs and out the building doors. Once outside the young man releases a mighty breath, staring up at the gleaming stars.

Satisfied, Jim opens the back and sits down crossed legged on the concrete floor, gazing happily up at the night sky.

It's so beautiful, the stars, the sky, the blackness between, all of it. It is perfect.

Jim feels a longing to be up there, he was born there and he wishes to live there as well. He is meant to be up there, flying through the stardust, past blooming planets and twinkling stars.

His heart aches, he feels like a child once again, fascinated by bedtime stories and the tales of mighty explorers. He wants to be one of those stories, he wants to become a legend roaming amongst the stars.

Jim sighs; he wants to be higher up, to get a better view of the sky. He looks behind himself, he could always go on the top of his dorm building, but there's one problem, the door to the roof is locked and has alarms set up.

He ponders the thought momentarily, but then decides he'll just have to scale the building instead. Seriously, what could go wrong with that?

Happy with his decision, the rambunctious man trots along until reaching the foot of the building. He looks up, admiring the starlight reflecting off of each window.

Time to get to work.

Grabbing the windowsill, Jim hoists himself up, and slowly he works his way up, using each window to get higher and higher. Thank god that they made the dorms the traditional way, using classical brick instead of the new steel exteriors. The campus wasn't going to pay extra to remodel anything.

Jim scales the building easily, barely breaking a sweat.

Once on top, he grins ear to ear, staring straight up at the sky. A shaky breath escapes him and a thought strikes him. Slightly disappointed Jim realizes he left his popcorn on the ground.

What a shame. Oh well, he can live with that.

Feeling at ease, Jim lies down flat on his back, staring up at the sky until the blackness turns into blue, and the blue turns to orange with the morning sunrise. He's caught in a daze, watching the stars fade and the new morning light reach above the skyline. It is truly magnificent.

Jim smiles and sits up, feeling the tiredness get to him. He breathes in the morning air and stands up, his knees a bit wobbly but he manages. The reckless man stares over the edge, deciding how he will get down.

The closest window will be quite hard to reach, he'll have to dangle himself over the edge and reach down for it. Something that Bones will probably not approve of.

With a huff, Jim continues forth with his plan. Grabbing the lip of the building, he shakily lowers himself down, his gut twisting as his feet barely touch the window. He'll have to let go or he'll have to hang on with one hand to grab the frame.

His heart pounds, he slowly takes his right hand off of the building and reaches for the frame. Once he firmly has it within his grasp, he lets go of the top and from that moment, Jim slips and barely catches himself. His fingers drag against the building surface until he hits the window which he desperately grips onto for dear life.

Panting Jim glances down; if he falls from this height he'll surely break his legs.

His arms quiver as he adjusts himself, he'll have to let go and hopefully he'll hit the next window. That will just be the easiest.

Jim wills himself to let go again and for a split second he's free falling, gravity pulling him down to earth until he smacks down onto the next sill. He grabs on, arms and face scraped up and bloody, he has to find another way down, at this rate he'll have no skin left.

Maybe he could break a window? Probably wouldn't be the wisest, but it would be safer.

Jim contemplates the idea, but ultimately decides not to; he'll surely get into trouble and could get sued for breaking private property.

Grinding his teeth, his arms begin to shake again, his muscles becoming weary.

He has to keep moving or he will fall to his death. With a grunt, Jim lowers himself with one arm and grips onto the frame. Braving himself, Jim lets go of the window above and quickly snatches the frame and slowly eases his body down with his core.

He sighs; this is going to take awhile.

Jim continues this, every now and again slipping and barely catching himself, gathering new bumps and bruises with each window.

The sun is climbing the sky when he only has five more windows to go, he's making good process but his muscles are tiring out.

"James Tiberius Kirk!" A voice shouts as he's halfway through lowering himself.

Startled, Jim slips and slides against the building surface until he hits the windowsill. With an 'oof!' Jim manages to grip onto it, his ribs feeling slightly bruised.

Shakily Jim takes a glance behind himself, its Bones, standing hands on hips, a scowl on his face.

"What the hell are you doing up there?" Bones snarls, walking to the building underneath Jim's dangling legs.

"Uhh, really, right now Bones?" Jim stutters, grinding his teeth as he lowers himself to the next window.

Bones can only watch in frozen horror as Jim barely manages to get himself down to the next window. Just seeing Jim struggle makes his gut twist into a tight ball. It's scaring the crap out of him.

"Just hurry up and get down from there." Bones grumbles, but deep down he's afraid for Jim.

"Yeah-yeah I know." Jim replies, reaching for the second to last window only to miss his hold and fall down on top of Bones.

Bones' life literally flashed before his eyes, because the only person he cares about just falls on top of him, smashing him down into the earth floor.

"Damn it Jim, I'm a Doctor, not a trampoline!" Bones snaps and pushes the moaning body off of himself.

Giving a flustered growl, Bones gets to his feet and stands over his groaning roommate. Jim just gives a lopsided grin, blood drooling down from the corner of his lips.

"You reckless bastard! Are you out of your corn-fed mind? You could have died!" Bones shouts, clenching his fists in rage.

Jim just laughs full-heartedly, a big smile on his scraped up, bruised face.

Bones shakes his head, "Alright, let's get your concussed ass back inside."

"C'mon." Bones tells him, scooping up his arm and hoisting him to his feet.

"You look terrible by the way." Bones grumbles and Jim just chuckles more.

"Yup, definitely a concussion." Bones agrees to himself and walks Jim inside the dorm building.

The Doctor leads his friend up the stairs and to their room, closing the door with a loud slam.

"You're sleeping on the couch today. I want you where I can see you." Bones informs him, sitting him down on the worn cushions, Jim just nods, he's tired anyways.

"What were you doing up there anyways?" Bones questions, laying Jim down and starting to treat all the scrapes and bruises.

"I uhh, I wanted to get closer to the stars…they were so pretty…" Jim says, drifting off into a slumber upon the couch.

Bones shakes his head and stares fondly at his only friend, "Unbelievable. James T. Kirk I am truly sorry to inform you, but you are truly, the biggest moron."


	9. Damn it Jim

A _Star Trek_ Fiction

 _"For the relationship between Bones and Kirk, because they're awesome, but without each other they would be lame. Besides, who doesn't love the two together?"_

The Couch and The Bed

 _5xs Kirk Had to Sleep on the Couch & 5xs Bones Had to Share his Bed_

 **Story 9: Damn it Jim**

Its fall, the school year is starting, Jim is unwound, his behavior under control. Bones can finally have some peace and quiet, especially since Jim is experiencing slight headaches from his trip down the dorm wall a couple weeks ago.

Bones is sitting at his desk, spinning a pen around on the smooth surface of the wood, not wanting to glance over his medical homework he has already received within the first several days of class.

The door opens and slams loudly; Bones doesn't need to call out to know who it is. The Doctor doesn't even glance over his shoulder to look to see what the kid is doing, because he already knows. The kid has fallen into a routine already, keeping it simple.

Jim will grab his apple, throw out any tissues he used for a bloody nose from getting punched and lock himself in his room.

Bones hears each event; first the fridge being rummaged through until a satisfied grunt is heard from Jim. The fridge then slams shut and he hears the trashcan lid being opened and Jim dumping the tissues inside. Once done, the kid stalks away across the living area to his room and slams his door and locks it behind himself.

Bones rolls his eyes. Every freaking day Jim does this, until eventually he gets passed this phase, hopefully.

The Doctor falls completely silent, listening to Jim's movements. Bones hears his shoes being kicked off and thumping against the floor. There's a long sigh and a creak as Jim's body crashes into the mattress. After that there's just silence, no other movements or noises.

Bones drums his fingers against the desk. What is the kid doing in there? Doesn't he have homework? Doesn't he have any plans?

The Doctor sighs to himself and jumps into his own bed, shutting his eyes.

Bones falls into a light slumber and awakes two hours later. He sits upright, slightly confused but clears his mind once he checks the time to see it's only eight in the afternoon.

With a sigh the Doctor gets to his feet and trots over to Jim's room. Bones bangs against the kid's door, waiting for a reply, but there's no response.

"Jim?" Bones growls, foot stamping against the ground.

Still no reply.

"Jim open the door or god so help you." Bones snaps as he tries the handle, but it's locked.

With still no response, Bones takes a couple steps back and kicks the door open. He's had enough of this shit. No more hiding.

The door swings ajar to reveal an empty room, no Jim. Where'd he go?

Bones looks around but finds no indication of where Jim might've gone, or how he left. But then Bones notices something, the window is open and he knows very well how Jim likes to scale buildings.

Grumpily Bones plops down on Jim's bed, snatching Jim's book, which the kid finished over the summer, and starts to read it. He eventually falls asleep on Jim's hard mattress with loud snores.

"Bones what are you doing?" A voice wakes him from his slumber.

"Huh?" Bones moans, sitting upright, drool falling from his mouth.

Quickly Bones wipes his mouth and glances over at the figure standing over him.

"Bones, why aren't you in your room?" Jim questions, but his voice is raspy and tired sounding.

"Better question, why weren't you in yours?" Bones demands and Jim rolls his eyes.

"Late night drinking." Jim replies and begins to undress himself slowly.

"Without me?" Bones inquires, watching the kid's painfully slow movements.

Jim looks over at him, "You don't drink in the beginning of the school year."

"Why didn't you tell me at least?" Bones asks, watching as Jim slips off his pants and pulls his shirt off.

"Didn't want you to worry." Jim groans and picks out a clean pair of boxers.

"Well I'd be less worried if you would just tell me." Bones grumbles, shielding his eyes away as Jim changes his underwear.

"Sorry dad, next time I will." Jim snaps and Bones gazes over at him.

"When did you become pissed?" Bones responds, getting to his feet.

"Told you I went for a drink." Jim tells him, his voice lowering.

Bones stares at him suspiciously, "You're lying."

"Are not." Jim retorts, climbing into his bed with a sigh.

"You don't smell like alcohol, you smell like sweat. And if I may say, perfume." Bones informs him, crossing his arms.

"A girl hit on me." Jim replies dully, shutting his eyes.

"Dear god man, stop with the lies." Bones growls and picks up Jim's discarded pants, going through the pockets.

"Not lying…" Jim slurs, his breathing slightly ragged.

"Jim why is there a wad of cash in your pockets?" Bones asks accusingly, holding the cash in his hand.

Jim perks up and looks over at Bones, "Just some money that I've saved for drinking."

"Jim you never carry cash, you're too paranoid. You pay your tabs with credit." Bones points out, finding the hole in Jim's lies.

"Well I decided to pay in cash Bones. Now if you please it's four in the morning and I'd like to get some sleep." Jim grumbles and rolls over onto his side, bringing the blanket up underneath his chin.

Bones growls and rolls his eyes, "Jim just tell me the truth and I'll be out of your pretty hair. People don't lie unless they're hiding something nasty."

"Or you can consider the fact that this person isn't lying. Jeez Bones, just drop it. I'm tired and I have class in the morning." Jim replies, ignoring Bones' scowl.

"Fine, be that way. Just don't come crying to me the next time you get your face busted open." Bones snaps and heads off to his room to sleep.

Jim rolls his eyes and falls asleep shortly after.

The next morning flies by, Bones doesn't even see the kid leave the dorm to class and during lunch, he fails to find the kid. Jim seems to be the master of avoiding people when he wants to. After Bones finishes all of his classes, he heads back to the dorm, hoping to see Jim, but isn't surprised to find the room empty.

With a groan, Bones rids himself of his homework and plops down on the couch, switching the TV on. The Doctor remains there for quite some time until dinner. Bones eats alone and goes to bed, Jim still not back.

Ignoring the nagging in his skull, Bones goes to sleep only to wake up in five in the morning to Jim bursting through the front door.

Instantly Bones springs to his feet and exits his room to see Jim limping towards his room.

"Jim!" Bones snaps and walks over to him.

Jim freezes up slightly, but then relaxes to his normal demeanor, "Bones shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you?" Bones retorts and Jim just shrugs.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Bones questions and Jim grinds his teeth.

"I'm fine, I think I just pulled a muscle running." Jim explains, grabbing at his aching groin.

"You? You pulled a muscle? Unbelievable." The Doctor grumbles and the younger man shrugs again.

"Guess I didn't properly warm up." Jim suggests, shuffling his feet in slight discomfort.

The kid's hiding something, Bones can feel it.

"Where were you?" Bones asks, eyes narrowing.

Jim pauses, obviously forming an excuse, "I was out at a party. They had some killer drinks there."

Bones rolls his eyes, "Really? You at a party? I don't think I can picture that. Actually I can't picture that at all… Jim, what's going on?"

Jim's mouth gapes open and Bones swears he can see tears starting to well, "Nothing, nothing's going on Bones." Jim whispers and Bones immediately can sense that Jim's hurting in some way.

Bones grinds his teeth, if he pushes the kid, he might close up, but if he doesn't pry Jim might let it consume him. This leaves the Doctor with a very hard decision, one he doesn't want to make, so he takes the easy way out.

"Alright, just do me a favor." Bones replies and Jim perks up relieved that Bones didn't press further.

"Get some sleep. You look like you need it." Bones grumbles and heads back into his own room.

Jim just nods his head and slips into his own room, using a shoe to keep the door shut since Bones kinda broke it the other night.

Bones falls asleep for the rest of the morning, sleeping in since it's a Saturday. Jim on the other hand is gone by nine and doesn't leave any sort of explanation. The Doctor is becoming more and more worried by each passing hour.

It's four in the afternoon and Bones is pacing back and forth, waiting for Jim's arrival, but the kid doesn't make an entrance.

Infuriated, Bones stalks out of the dorm and straight to Francis' dorm room. Banging on the door Francis answers moments later and seems slightly shocked to see McCoy at his door.

"Uhh Doctor McCoy, can I help you?" Francis says, giving a charming grin.

"Yeah, where the hell is he?" Bones snaps and Francis' smile becomes wider.

With a slight chuckle, Francis replies, "So your little boy didn't tell ya what he's been up to? Huh, who would've known?"

Bones gaze narrows down on the slender man's skull, "Why, what's he been up to?"

"Your boy's been quite busy lately." Francis adds, his smile sly.

"Busy doing what?" Bones growls and Francis laughs.

"Easy there, I tell ya. Just please, let me be civil." Francis says, offering McCoy to step inside.

"Fine, but make it quick." Bones replies and enters the dorm, immediately plopping down on the couch that used to be Jim's.

Francis seats himself beside Bones, popping a beer and offering him one.

Bones just shakes his head, "Spit it out Francis."

"Well Jim has become the school's number one slut." Francis states and Bones almost chokes on his own spit.

"What? What do you mean?" Bones snaps, clenching the seams of the couch.

"What do I mean? I mean the kid's getting busy. He's even going around getting paid to do it." Francis informs the Doctor.

"So he's an official prostitute?" Bones asks, frowning.

"No, he's acting on his own accord." Francis explains and Bones rolls his eyes.

"Great, just great. Just imagine all the flipping STD's I'm gonna have to cure him of." Bones growls, rubbing his bearded face.

"And that's not just it." Francis laughs and Bones growls.

"There's more?" Bones snaps and Francis just nods.

"Yeah, he owes somebody. He owes them bad." Francis says.

Bones looks at Francis, eyes squinted, "Who?"

"Dunno, some people say it's Finnegan but Finn denies it every time. And I guess I believe him because he would be boasting about it." Francis responds, really deep in thought for a moment.

"Who do you think it might be?" Bones questions and Francis shrugs.

"Honestly, I have no clue. But I have heard one thing." Francis starts and Bones fixes his eyes on him.

"Yeah, what's that?" The Doctor inquires and Francis shifts on the couch, popping the drink back.

"I heard it's a superior officer or the… Look Mister-I mean Doctor McCoy, somebody either's got dirt on him, and now he owes them, or he stabbed the wrong back." Francis says and begins to usher the Doctor out of his dorm.

"Either way, I don't give a shit." Francis states and closes the door, leaving Bones to stand in silence.

"Damn it Jim." Bones mutters and heads back to his dorm, but on his way over he runs straight into Finnegan.

"Hey Finnegan!" Bones calls out and the tall dark haired man glares over at him.

"Aww Leonard." Finn says with a smile.

Bones glares at him, "Its McCoy. And I just want to ask you a question…"

"McCoy, if you're here asking about your dirty little blond boy, don't bother because I have no idea where Jimmy boy is or why he's doin it. So please, Doc, leave me alone." Finn replies and walks away, obviously he's been asked the question one too many times.

Bones rolls his eyes, apparently he has to ask Jim, but there's no way the kid's spilling the beans. Stalking back home, Bones makes it back in a timely fashion, climbing the familiar stairs to the third floor.

Entering his room, Bones gives a sigh and crashes on the couch, falling asleep.

Jim barges into the room at two in the morning, waking Bones from his slumber. Sitting up he finds Jim trotting along to the bathroom, looking flat out defeated.

"Jim!" Bones calls to him and jumps to his feet.

Jim doesn't even turn around, he just pauses slightly, "Not right now Bones, I'm exhausted."

"Jim we need to talk." Bones explains and Jim literally collapses onto the floor, giving a sigh.

Bones walks up beside him, sitting slowly next to his lost friend, "Jim will you please tell me what's going on?"

Jim looks into his eyes and Bones wonders how such innocent eyes could get into so much trouble.

"Bones…I don't even know where to begin…" Jim whispers hoarsely, casting his gaze down.

"Let's start with: what you've been up to the past couple of nights and why you keep carrying cash around because yes, I can see it sticking out of your pocket." Bones tells him and Jim chuckles, pulling the wad of cash out and handing it to Bones.

"Well, I've been uhh; I've been sleeping with people for money." Jim admits, looking away so Bones can't see the tears.

"Why?" Bones pushes and Jim takes in a shaky breath.

"I dunno, well, I do. I just, I-I umm, I may have put someone into the hospital." Jim stammers, hands quivering in lap.

"What? How?" Bones inquires, staring into his friend's eyes which are full to the brim with unshed tears.

"I was just-just protecting her." Jim mumbles and covers his face.

Bones' eyes widen in shock, "Jim if there was some sort of abuse involved…"

Jim just wipes the tears from his eyes and shakes his head, "No, they have proof, they have a holo. And if they give it to the authorities, they'll make it seem like I flat out attacked him."

"Who are they? Can I help?" Bones questions and Jim shakes his head again.

"No, I can't tell you, the less you know the better, I don't want to drag you into this." Jim replies, curling himself into a tight ball.

"Well there's gotta be a way for me to help." Bones suggests and Jim begins to nod his head.

"Do you have any cash?" Jim inquires, looking at Bones.

"No, but I can cash in a few favors." Bones replies and Jim genuinely smiles for the first time in days.

"How much do you need? And what's the cash for?" Bones asks and gathers to his feet, followed by Jim.

"As much as you can get a hold of, and I need to pay them off so I can destroy the holo." Jim replies and heads for his room to gather all of the cash.

"How do we trust them to give us the holo and that they didn't make any copies?" Bones questions, following Jim into his room and watches the kid tear out piles and piles of cash.

"Because I know these types of people, their fair as long as you play by the rules as well." Jim explains.

Bones nods his head, "So some sort of honor code?"

"Something like that." Jim responds, gathering up all the money and sticking it into a bag.

"Now, you need to go cash in a few favors." Jim tells him, walking passed him and out the door, but Bones grabs his shoulder and spins him around.

Bones touches his face and sees all the bruises along his neck and arms, one eye is swollen and his wrists are cut up.

"Jim who…?" Bones trails off and Jim shifts his feet.

"Some people are rougher than others." Jim explains, head dropping to the floor.

"Some 'people'? 'People' Jim? Please tell me you only did it with women…" Bones pleads and Jim shakes his head.

"I can't say that Bones, you told me to stop lying." Jim replies and walks off towards the kitchen.

"Damn it Jim." Bones swears under his breath and follows the kid out.

"Alright, you eat something and I'll go cash in those favors, better be worth it Jim." Bones grumbles and heads for the door.

"Wait, Bones!" Jim shouts and runs towards him, pausing a couple feet away.

Bones turns around, looking over at his friend, "Yeah kid?"

"Thanks." Jim mutters and Bones nods his head with a smile.

"Anytime kid, now go eat something." Bones replies and heads out the door, leaving Jim to eat by himself.

Jim then devours an apple and chugs several glasses of water in his wait for Bones. His anxiety is spiking, he's twitching, he's nervous.

He's literally hyperventilating when Bones enters the room with a smile on his face and a bag full of cash.

"Jim, you okay?" Bones questions as he sets down the bag and comes to his side.

Jim shakes his head as he grips the ends of the table and hangs his head.

"Look Jim, if you were protecting a lady, don't feel too guilty, that man deserves to be in a hospital bed…and I don't say that often." Bones tells him, patting his back.

Jim lets a sigh blow through his nose, "Bones, I know…it's not that."

"What is it then?" Bones asks, expression perking up slightly.

"I just can't, I can't have you with me tonight. I have to go alone." Jim says slowly and glances over at his bearded friend.

"What do you mean alone tonight?" Bones inquires sharply, eyes narrowing.

Jim stands up straight and shuffles his feet, "I owe them the cash tonight."

"Jim you're not going alone. They're blackmailing you Jim and I can't allow them to get away with it…we can call Pike I'm sure-" Bones starts but Jim shakes his head.

"No, Pike can never know about this. Bones if they find out…" Jim trails off, rubbing his hands together nervously.

Bones nods his head, understanding his anxious friend, "You could and probably would be kicked out of the academy." He finishes and Jim nods in agreement.

"Yes and that's why I don't want you there, because if something does leak out I don't want you to get caught up in it as well. Please Bones, for me." Jim pleads slightly, staring into the Doctor's eyes.

"Alright, fine kid, but on one condition." Bones grumbles, crossing his arms.

"Yeah?" Jim asks, giving a sigh of relief.

"You come back alive and with that holo." Bones informs him.

Jim smiles gently, "Will do Doctor McCoy."

"That's my boy." Bones replies, patting Jim on the back.

The two of them remain all day together in silence. Bones just keeps offering the kid food but every time he brushes it off. The Doctor just sighs and sits with Jim on the floor, up against the couch, watching TV until the kid falls asleep against his shoulder. Bones isn't quite sure what time Jim needs to meet up with whoever he pissed off but he'll just wake the kid before nine.

The clock ticks back, it's nearing nine o'clock and Jim is still leaning against him, sound asleep. Bones gives a huff and turns the TV off; he's tired of the news depressing him. Some perfect world this is supposed to be.

"Hey, Jim…" Bones says hoarsely, nudging the kid awake.

"Huh?" Jim groans, bringing his head upright and gazing into his friend's brown eyes.

Bones grins, "Uhh when do you have to go Jim?"

Jim checks the time but then eases back down against Bones, "Not for awhile still. Couple of hours…"

"Oh okay good, I didn't want you to miss it." Bones explains and Jim gives him a lovely famous Jim Kirk smile.

"Bones, thank you." He mutters, snuggling back into Bones' shoulder.

"What for kid?" Bones asks, wrapping an arm around him.

"Everything Bones, everything." Jim whispers, falling back asleep.

"Anytime." Bones murmurs back and watches the baby blue eyes close.

Bones sighs and shifts his legs, "Oh Jim, what would I do without you?"

It's not until eleven-thirty that Bones wakes him. Jim stirs at first but then bolts upright when he sees the time. The kid gathers to his feet and collects all the money and stashes a knife in his pants. Bones just watches his movements. Jim's feeling nervous, Bones can tell by the way he rubs his hands together, he can also tell that the kid is feeling scared because if he isn't rubbing his hands together he's drumming his fingers against a hard surface or running them through his golden hair.

"It's time for me to go." Jim mutters, making sure he has everything before heading for the door.

Bones trails behind him, holding the door open once Jim has stepped outside, "Promise me you'll come back in one piece."

Jim smiles; it's more of a statement than a question, "Of course."

Bones smirks back and Jim heads off without another word. Not wanting to say goodbye because that would mean the end of something and Jim didn't like ends, they never ended happy for him.

The Doctor closes the door and slams his head against it, "Damn it Jim."

Hours pass by and the Doctor only has his thoughts to consume him. All he can think about it all the horrible ways Jim could die in the hands of…well that's just it, he has no idea and Jim plans to keep it that way.

Bones it sitting on the couch when the door finally bursts open and he immediately jumps to his feet. Jim looks worn, his head hangs but when he walks he doesn't limp or wince.

"Jim…?" Bones starts and walks up to his roommate.

Jim doesn't say anything, he only wraps his shaky arms around the Doctor's chest and presses himself into him. Bones sighs and hugs back, one hand in Jim's hair and the other on his back.

"Did they hurt you?" Bones asks slowly, peering down at the head of golden hair.

"No and I got the holo." Jim replies, not making any intentions of leaving Bones' embrace.

"I'm glad you're okay." Bones tells him, stroking his hair.

"I need to make sure this is the right holo. And if it is I'm going to destroy it." Jim informs him, peeling away from Bones.

"Alright here, we can hook it up to the TV-" Bones starts but Jim takes a step back.

"No, I have to watch this alone." Jim informs and Bones nods, he understands.

"Alright, do what you have you to do." Bones says and Jim nods his head.

"Thanks Bones." Jim responds and goes into his own room.

Bones just sighs and plops down on the couch, waiting for Jim to reenter the room.

Jim is alone for over an hour and when he does finally open the door, he has a broken look about his face and his eyes are watery. Bones gets to his feet and watches Jim throw the device into the trash with a sigh. The Doctor walks up to his friend with a heavy heart and brings the kid into a hug.

"Thank you Bones, for everything." Jim whispers, head buried into Bones' shoulder.

"Anytime kid, anytime." Bones replies, not letting go of the younger man.

"C'mon, let's take a nap." Bones laughs and begins to lead Jim to his room.

Jim tenses up slightly, "What about class?"

Bones grins softly, "Forget about em', we'll just skip today."

"Finally you said something I like to hear." Jim chuckles and slides into bed with the Doctor.

"Yeah and don't forget it, because this is the only time I'm saying it." Bones grumbles, shutting his weary eyes.

Jim just sighs and falls asleep alongside Bones. The Doctor smiles, looking at his sleeping friend. No matter what, he has to be there for the kid and he's pretty sure this isn't the only mess Jim's going to get himself into.

Bones wraps an arm around Jim and gives a huff, "Damn it Jim."


	10. Worth It

A _Star Trek_ Fiction

 _"For the relationship between Bones and Kirk, because they're awesome, but without each other they would be lame. Besides, who doesn't love the two together?"_

The Couch and The Bed

 _5xs Kirk Had to Sleep on the Couch & 5xs Bones Had to Share his Bed_

 **Story 10: Worth It**

Thanksgiving is here, Jim is planning something devilish, Bones can feel it. The kid's been up to no good. It did take awhile Jim to come back from what happened a couple of months ago, but with lots of sleepless nights and long hugs filled with silence, Jim has finally pushed past that part of his life.

Bones is happy for him, Jim is as bright as ever, he gets into trouble but now it's just the occasional bloody nose or scraped up knees. Bones swears it's like he's the kid's father, but then again, it pretty much is. Jim's dad died the day he was born and his step-father was abusive. So much for a happy family.

The Doctor leans back against the couch, a book firmly gripped in his heads. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Jim staring at him, with the intention of starting a conversation but not really knowing how. Bones just smirks to himself and ignores the conflicted blond.

Jim's mouth gapes open and he hesitates to speak, quite unsure of how to put it into words.

"Hey Bones…?" Jim starts.

Bones just rolls his eyes, lowering his book. Here it goes.

"So as you know, Thanksgiving is coming up and we have the week off, and I'm not doing anything and neither are you. And if you don't want to it's okay, I understand-" Jim says, expressing himself with the wave of his hands.

"Just spit it out already." Bones grumbles, giving the blond a glare.

Jim laughs and his demeanor straightens out, "So I set up a vacation for us…just us though. I can invite some girls if you want…"

"You got us a vacation? Wow, I'm impressed, I really am Jim." Bones replies with much sarcasm.

"Oh c'mon Bones, it's just a camping trip! Plus it's only for three days, c'mon Bones, what'd you say?" Jim pleads, giving him big puppy eyes, "I'll be so lonely without you…" The blond teases and Bones growls.

"Fine, when do we leave?" Bones asks and Jim's face turns into a giant smile.

"Great! Pack your things!" Jim explodes and runs for his room.

"Uhh Jim! When are we leaving?" Bones calls out, getting to his feet.

"Next thing tomorrow morning!" Jim replies from inside his messy room.

"Great, just great." Bones grumbles, stalking off to his own room, "Why did I agree to this?"

Sure enough, the next morning they were off, ridding a shuttle that Bones would have much preferred skipping, but the kid kept insisting. They ride the shuttle most of the way and once at their stop, they're dumped off and the shuttle speeds away, leaving them in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, this place looks like shit. Jim where are we supposed to be 'camping' at exactly?" Bones inquires, watching the younger man gather up their things.

"Uhh, towards those mountains." Jim responds, pointing in the general direction of some distant mountains.

"Do we have a ride out there?" Bones asks, glaring at the blue eyed kid.

Jim looks at him and laughs, "We're walking out there Bones! It'll be fun!"

"Jim those mountains look at least seven miles away." Bones exclaims and Jim's face gets even brighter.

"Yeah it's going to be amazing!" Jim chirps and starts to walk off, leaving Bones to grumble and follow along.

"I can't believe I'm doing this for you." Bones mumbles under his breath, but Jim picks it up.

"Oh Bones, it's not going to be that bad, it's only three days." Jim reassures him, taking a glance over his shoulder at the grumpy Doctor.

Bones rolls his eyes at the blond, "Well look at it this way, if you can: I'm stuck out in the middle of nowhere with my idiot friend Jim, who has decided to go camping in an off limits zone, yes I saw the sign Jim, and we have no way of communicating to anybody if we get into any trouble. And we're supposed to stay out here for three days! Jim what the hell? You call this vacation?"

Jim pauses in his tracks, looking slightly hurt, "Bones this took a lot of favors and pre-planning on my part, if you don't want to come then go back to the road, the next shuttle should arrive in two hours."

"Jim that's not what I meant. You know that." Bones replies, walking up to his friend and steering him forward.

"Then what did you mean?" The blond questions, looking at him.

"Well if you ask me, this seems a little crazy, but ya'know what? I'm okay with a little crazy, especially if that crazy is you." Bones explains, offering the younger man a smile.

Jim smiles back, revealing white teeth which are usually stained with blood, "That's the spirit Bones!" Jim exclaims excitedly, slapping Bones on the shoulder and trotting ahead.

Bones just shakes his head and follows the blond further and further away from the road. He has a feeling that this is going to be a long three days.

They spend the next ten hours hiking through dense foliage and steep hills. Jim seems unphased from the physical activity, but the Doctor had to slow down a little bit to catch his breath. The blond is now leading Bones down a large hill, heading towards a nice clearing lined with tall trees.

Bones glances up towards the sky, thick clouds are gathering together. The Doctor gives a weary sigh, those clouds are definitely rain clouds.

"And here we are. Home sweet home!" Jim shouts, twirling around to see the whole area.

"Jim, you sure about this? It looks like it's going to downpour on us." Bones says, pointing up at the sky.

Jim looks up and gives a smirk to the storm clouds, "There's a small cave over there if it rains."

Bones glances at the direction Jim pointed in and sees a dark cave, which seems pretty empty, hopefully now bears or snakes.

"Alright kid, you win. Let's enjoy ourselves." Bones replies and sets down his stuff by Jim's.

"Don't worry Bones, you'll love it." Jim smiles, patting Bones on the shoulder and running off toward the trees.

"Where are you going?" Bones calls out to him.

Jim turns around, jogging backwards, "To gather some firewood. Can you set up the tents? Okay thanks Bones!"

Disgusted, Bones does an eye roll and begins to unpack the tents, "Unbelievable."

Jim comes back an hour later to find Bones nice and comfy, relaxing in a cushion blanket in a tent. The younger man gives an eye roll and dumps all the sticks and stones on the ground with sigh.

"Took you long enough." Bones grumbles, shifting slightly to get more comfortable.

Jim stands hands on hips, giving the Doctor glare, one of which he would usually get smacked for if he were any closer, "Well I got a little distracted."

"Why? Did you find some butterflies?" Bones snorts, getting to his feet to slap the blond on the back.

"Yeah, no-no. I uhh I found the river and I followed it for a little while." He explains, offering a smirk, Bones just examines him, brown eyes narrowing onto his skull.

"Somethin' wrong?" Jim inquires, Bones just grunts and shakes his head.

"No, everything's fine here." The Doctor replies and starts to set up the campfire.

Jim smiles and crouches down beside his friend. They don't say anything to each other; they just let the silence consume them and their thoughts.

Time passes by and they spend the next two days talking, fishing, and hiking. But on their last day, the storm finally decided it was time to deposit its water right on top of the pair. It only took seconds for Bones to realize what's happening, but unfortunately for him, Jim is nowhere to be seen.

Bones is literally standing in the middle of the clearing, rain pouring and lightening striking with no Jim in sight.

"Jim?" Bones calls out, but his voice is drowned out easily by the storm.

The Doctor has no option but to camp out in the dark little cave and await Jim's arrival. The stupid kid had gone for a hike off by himself and now is probably stranded somewhere caught in the storm. Great, of course things just had to go wrong on their last day.

Typical Jim Kirk.

Bones is pacing back and forth; staring off frequently towards the clearing, praying to god the obnoxious blond would appear. And eventually he does, only covered in blood, mud, and other ungodly things.

"Dear god Jim! What happened?" Bones exclaims, rushing outside to grasp onto his friend as he makes his entrance.

"B-Bones…" Jim stammers, his frame wracking with tremors.

Bones simply guides his friend inside the cave, setting him down against the cave wall.

"Jim are you alright? Where does it hurt?" Bones questions, quickly taking inventory on his best friend.

"I'm s-sorry B-Bones." Jim apologizes, gripping his right arm tightly with a wince.

"What's wrong with your arm Jim?" Bones pries, ignoring Jim's statement, "Here, lemme see it." Bones adds, keeping Jim upright with one hand and the other reaching for his right arm.

Jim instantly snags away from his touch and lets out a choked up sob.

Bones pauses, glancing into Jim's bright terrified blue eyes, "Jim, look at me."

Jim's eyes finally settle down onto his and Bones smiles, "It's alright Jim, just let me see it." Bones tells him softly.

The young man nods his head and relinquishes his hold and lets the Doctor examine it. Jim's arm is completely fine, but his shoulder is a different matter. Gently, Bones rolls up Jim's sleeve, seeing the grimace on the kid's face. With the sleeve up, Bones can see the real damage. Unfortunately for Jim, he managed to separate his collar bone from his shoulder, and probably tore a ligament as well.

"Damn it Jim." Bones curses and takes off his drenched jacket, using it as a sling for the kid's arm.

Bones then ties the arm sleeves together around Jim's neck, securing his shoulder in place. Jim the whole time just watches him with silent tears, letting out a choked up gasp every few seconds.

Once done Bones sighs and leans back onto the wall, using his arms to support himself. He looks into Jim's face; the kid looks worn and tired in more ways than one.

"Come here kid." Bones tells him softly, sitting himself beside Jim.

Jim hesitates slightly before sinking into the Doctor's lap, letting him play with his golden hair.

"Looks like we're stuck here until the storm passes." Bones informs him, glancing down at Jim, whose eyes are already closing.

"Thanks Bones." Jim mumbles tiredly and Bones grins, keeping Jim on his lap.

"Anytime Jim." Bones reassures him and watches him fall asleep.

Within hours the storm passes and leaves the Doctor with a sleeping Jim Kirk in his lap. Slowly Bones scoots Jim off of his lap so he can stand and stretch his legs. He then decides to leave the kid there so he can pack up their things.

It only takes him around an hour to pack everything up, well, at least the things that he could salvage, or even find for that matter.

He's just setting down all the stuff when he hears his name be called, "Bones!"

"Jim?" He calls back, running towards the cave only to crash straight into the blond and knock him off of his feet.

Jim lands with a cry of pain, holding tightly onto his injured arm.

"Shit Jim, I'm sorry." Bones says, quickly helping Jim back onto his feet.

"No it's okay-it's okay. I uhh-I uhh just thought-thought you left m-me." Jim stutters but then blushes as he realizes how ridiculous the notion was.

"Well I'm right here and I ain't goin' anywhere without you." Bones replies, helping Jim walk over to their things.

"Think you can carry some stuff?" Bones asks, picking up a backpack.

"I can manage." Jim responds with a smile.

Bones laughs and helps Jim put it on without applying any pressure on his shoulder.

"Alright, time to go home." Bones announces and Jim smiles, they're both ready to go home.

The two then head all the way back home, walking all seven miles and waiting for their shuttle to arrive with much anticipation. Once back at campus the two made their final journey back to their dorms and up the familiar stairs to what they call 'home'.

The scent of the room alone makes them relax; Jim instantly drops his bag and curls up on the couch, already feeling tired.

"Uhh, no you're not, you're getting that arm properly fixed, and then you're bathing." Bones grumbles, helping the blond sit upright.

Jim just groans and lets Bones take care of his shoulder. The Doctor makes it quick and painless, and afterwards Bones sets up a bath for him.

The blond just gives his thanks and takes a quick bath, washing his hair out with only one arm. Once out of the tub, he takes some time drying himself and he can only manage to get his boxers on, so he calls it good and walks out.

Bones is waiting for him and the Doctor quickly jumps into the shower as soon as he leaves. Jim just sighs and curls back up on the couch, falling asleep to the sound of the shower running.

When Bones finally steps out of the bathroom, he finds a half naked Jim snuggled up on the couch. With a sigh, Bones scoops the kid up, with much practice, and places him into his own bed. The Doctor then climbs into bed beside his best friend, slipping an arm around Jim.

The younger man instinctively relaxes at Bones' presence and let's himself sink into the Doctor's arms.

Bones grins, gazing at his sleeping friend and shaking his head, "Some vacation that was, but since I got to spend it with you, it was worth it."


End file.
